Promesa Eterna
by FreeDom free -me
Summary: Hace muchos años hicieron una promesa, hecha bajo la luna llena en la que apenas tenían 4 años,juraron amarse por siempre y hoy no lo recuerdan. Serán sus corazones quienes se lo recuerden mientras sueñan. R x S. También hay Lemons...
1. I Todo comienza en un día de lluvia

**I**

**Todo comienza en un día de lluvia **

Todas las historias comienzan en un día de lluvia y esta no va a ser menos.

En Hogwarts caía un chaparrón de mil demonios, Prongs, nuestro bambito estaba soñando con la única mujer que le quitaba el sueño, (N/a: que ironía no ¿?) Lily la chica más soñada del cervatillo. (N/a: por eso soñaba con ella porque era soñada juas... juas)

Wormtail estaba soñando que se ponía atlético y fortachón, apuesto y que todas iban detrás de él y le pedían autógrafos porque pensaban que era una estrella de la televisión.

Padfoot no se había podido dormir y estaba mirando por la ventana, mirando caer las gotas de lluvia y pensando en sus problemas familiares, en su madre.

Moony estaba despierto pero acostado en su cama con el dosel cubierto, él sabía que Sirius, estaba en el alfeizar de la ventana con sus cosas y no quería molestar, pero al final se canso de no poderse dormir y se levantó a pesar de que no quería, así tal vez pudiese conversar con Sirius o ir a dar una vuelta por los terrenos a pesar de estar prohibidos pero es que el no poder dormir tenía preferencia antes que las leyes.

- Hola Pad, no puedes dormir ¿?

- No, te he despertado Moony ¿?

- No, yo tampoco me podía dormir.

- Y por que no has salido ¿?

- No te quería molestar, lo que pasa no aguantaba más ahí aburriéndome

- Moony, tu nunca me molestas y lo sabes – dijo abrazando a su amigo con más cariño del conveniente – además soy yo el que te molesta siempre.

- Que va para nada, tú no me molestas en ningún momento, la verdad es que me encanta estar contigo

- Gracias Moony, eres adorable.

- Oye, por que no puedes dormir ¿?

- Pues estaba pensando en mí casa.

- Y en tu madre ¿?

- Si, en mi familia entera, Moony, a mi no me quieren en mi casa, me tienen porque soy menor de edad, en cuanto puedan me tiraran y me las tendré que apañar solo, no me gusta la idea, por que tendré que ser Gryffindor ¿?

- No te avergüences.

- No lo hago, para mi ser Gryffindor me ha abierto muchas puertas, tengo amigos espléndidos unos más que otros, pero al fin y al cabo son mis amigos y les quiero mucho por ello, pero lo que no entiendo es porque al ser de esta casa no me quieren aceptar soy su hijo, eso no tendría que importar mientras lleve su sangre no ¿?

- Si, eso es cierto, no debería importar nada pero hay gente que no opina así, y ese es el caso de tus parientes, Sirius, nunca me has hablado de tu padre.

- Mi padre nunca está en casa, se fue a trabajar fuera, al otro lado del mundo o al menos eso me contaron a cumplir las órdenes de su señor, imaginé que se referían a su jefe.

- Y en que trabaja ¿?

- Mi padre... tuvo muchos trabajos, pero ninguno de ellos fue suficientemente apropiado para él, y hace cinco años... llegó a casa diciéndole a mi madre que tenía un nuevo trabajo, que tenía mucho futuro y prometiéndonos que al irnos con él a ese bando ganaríamos mucho, no solo dinero, si no también poder, y como sabes... toda mi familia es Slytherin así que todos se fueron junto con mi padre.

- Y tu madre ¿? Que es de ella ¿?

- Bueno hace cuatro años se quedó inmóvil, no me dijeron el por qué pues como sabes desde hace ya seis años que no me dirigen palabra y no me cuentan nada, hablan de todo a escuchitas, la verdad cuando llegó ella sin poder moverse, yo me asusté mucho, fui a ayudarla

FLASH BACK

- Mama ¡! Que te ha pasado ¿?

- Nada, vete a tu cuarto y no salgas de allí.

- Pero mama no te puedes levantar déjame que te ayude y te lleve hasta...

- He dicho que me olvides, tú eres un Gryffindor, no tienes voto en esta casa, vete a tu cuarto o te despellejo.

- Mama no te puedo dejar ahí tirada en suelo frío, te constiparás y luego enfermarás más gravemente.

- Muérete ¡! Niño insolente, tu no eres miembro de la familia déjame en paz absoluta ¡!

El joven Sirius de 11 años recién cumplidos se fue llorando a su cuarto corriendo y llorando a mares, cuando llegó cogió su diario de un manotazo, en el diario escribía todo lo posible del colegio, esta vez en su diario hizo un juramento, jamás volvería a llorar por culpa de nadie, nunca, firmo el juramento y quemó el diario, y con él todas sus conquistas y su juramento prometiéndose a si mismo no romperlo nunca.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

- Así que esa es la razón de que seas tan duro con todos y con todas tus conquistas ¿?

- Si, Moony, no se porque te cuento esto a ti, solo se que me siento mejor, hace ya mucho tiempo que necesito llorar pero juré no hacerlo.

- Tengo una idea, bajemos a los terrenos, está lloviendo, y tú no mojarás tu cara, lo harán las gotas de lluvia, tu solo dejarás que estas caigan hasta perderse en el suelo de nuevo.

- Si, Moony, vale vamos.

Poco a poco fueron bajando a los terrenos de Hogwarts tapados por la capa invisible y yendo con cuidado pero a la vez jugando y riéndose acabaron en medio de la lluvia, en ese momento se quitaron la capa con cuidado de que no les viera nadie.

- Ahora amigo, puedes llorar tranquilamente.

- No puedo... no estando tú aquí

- Por qué ¿?

- Nunca nadie me ha visto llorar.

- Bueno pues yo seré el primero.

- No puedo.

- Si puedes, acuérdate de todo lo que te ha hecho tu madre, te dijo que te murieses, que no eras parte de la familia, yo no pude estar allí, pero aquí si que estoy y seguro que fue muy doloroso.

- Lo fue – dijo derramando algunas lágrimas a pesar de que no quisiese y comenzando a llorar más mientras revivía todos los momentos angustiosos que había pasado hasta ahora. Moony se acercó a él ofreciéndole su hombro para que llorase, y este se aferró a él con fuerza derramando todas las lágrimas que pudo hasta que paró de llover, estaba empezando a nevar mucho y con ganas. – Moony no hace un poco de frío ¿?

- Ssss... si – dijo este tiritando bajo los firmes brazos de Sirius que aun lo sujetaban

- Ven metámonos bajo la capa de Prongs, nos abrigará.

La capa estaba tendida a unos centímetros de ellos, la cogieron y se la echaron por encima, se acercaron a los árboles, se apoyaron en un tronco y se quedaron ahí sentados cubiertos con la capa de James.

- Oye, mientras lloraba, tú has derramado algunas lágrimas.

- Si es que me las has contagiado. – dijo mintiendo cosa que Sirius notó enseguida.

- Me mientes, no llorabas por eso.

- Si que lo hacía.

- No, no lo hacías te conozco bien Remus Lupin, no llorabas por eso, cuéntame ahora el por qué de tu llanto.

- No te lo puedo contar.

- Si que puedes pero no quieres, que es diferente.

- No puedo, por que si llamases a la policía mi familia iría a la cárcel, además pensarías que soy... un putón, un viva la virgen y que me dejo fácilmente.

- Ah! Ya se por donde van los tiros, porfavor cuéntamelo.

- Júrame que no se lo contarás a nadie.

- Te lo juro, pero arrímate que tengo frío.

- Bien, bueno pues allá va – dijo arrimándose – lo único que te pido es que después de esto no me mires de diferente forma.

- Está bien, te miraré como siempre, venga lobito cuenta.

- Hace bastantes años... bueno yo era muy joven... y... bueno mejor empiezo de otra forma...

- Vale pero empieza.

- Yo siempre fui un muchacho bastante diferente, ponías a un montón de muchachos mucho más guapos que yo pero solo se me veía a mí en lugar de a los demás, eso no solo lo notaba el jurado durante los concursos de belleza a los que me llevaba mi madre a concursar junto con mi padre, también lo notaba la gente de la calle, la gente cualquiera, incluso mi propia familia.

Mi abuela tenía un interés en mi diferente del que tendría cualquier pariente, ella siempre que podía – dijo derramando una lagrimita – se quedaba conmigo y hacía conmigo cosas pervertidas, al principio eran solo caricias pero fueron aumentando según pasaban los meses, y las caricias fueron a mucho más, ella llegó un día y me quiso hacer una paja, en ese momento yo tenía como... seis años y ya sabía un poco de que iba el tema, esa vez ya no me pude callar.

Salí corriendo a buscar a mi mama pues se acababan de marchar y llegué a cogerla, le pedí que me auxiliase, que me ayudará y le conté todo lo que me había hecho la abuela cuando ella no estaba, mi abuelo nunca estaba en casa con lo cual no se pudo enterar, mi madre pilló un rebote y fue corriendo a casa de mi abuela y le atizó en la cabeza con una sartén, mi abuela quedó en coma.

Pocos meses después fue desenchufada a la máquina que la hacía vivir, mi madre fue condenada a 15 años de prisión, pero por medio de un encantamiento se libro y solo estuvo 1 año y medio que pasé con mi padre, ese fue el único año que pasé bien.

Mi abuelo vivía con nosotros, un día me fui de paseo y conocí a un chico no muy mayor que yo, en esos momentos tenía 8 años, el tendría 10 y me llevó a su casa, nos hicimos amigos y se repitió la historia solo que con un hombre, las relaciones que me obligaba a mantener no llegaban a la penetración, por si fuera poco en esos tiempos yo ya era un licántropo, bien, las relaciones seguían hasta que yo después de mucho insistir logré que nos marcháramos de allí a otro lugar.

Era un pueblecito cerca del mar, parecía tranquilo hasta que unos hombres me raptaron, ellos lo sabían todo de mi sabían que era un licántropo y lo que me afectaba, me amenazaron con que si decía algo o gritaba me matarían con la plata, como te dije al principio ser bonito no es una bendición, solo una maldición, estos hombres abusaron de mi, nunca llegaron a quitarme el privilegio de decidir con quien acostarme pero si que me obligaron a mantener pequeñas relaciones sexuales me obligaban a que se las chupase todo el tiempo hasta que yo caía rendido por agotamiento.

Entonces ellos empezaban con la mía y no me dejaban descansar, jugaban con migo de mala manera pero yo no podía hacer nada, al principio no querían pedir un rescate, me querían para siempre, pero veían que la policía se les estaba echando encima así que no tuvieron otro remedio y pidieron mi rescate.

Mi familia lo pagó y a los pocos meses mis secuestradores ya estaban en la cárcel y nos volvimos a mudar, esta vez a Inglaterra, antes de venirme yo hacía excursiones por aquí pero nunca supe donde, bueno la verdad es que no me acuerdo, apenas tenía cuatro años.

- Moony lo tuyo si que es una desgracia, y yo me quejaba de lo mío, la verdad es que no me merezco nada de lo que tengo.

- No digas eso Pad, cada uno tiene lo que tiene y ya está yo he aprendido a vivir así y tu también has aprendido a vivir de tu forma, eso no se puede cambiar.

- Moony... nos hacemos una guerra de nieve ¿?

- Eso está hecho – en un principio tenía miedo de que le fuese a sacar el tema o que le hablase diferente, pero no, era el mismo Sirius de siempre y eso él lo agradecía aunque no lo mostraba o eso pensaba.

Estuvieron mucho rato jugando con la nieve, Sirius le había metido una bola por el pijama y Remus esta muriéndose de frío ahora mismo, se lo estaba pasando en grande además después de haber llorado tanto o más que Sirius ,el sentía que le hacía falta y no era para menos.

Remus se enfadó con Sirius y le tiró al suelo con el encima.

- Ahora no me levanto y te aplasto.

- Estás seguro... mira que te meto mano al culo y seguro que te levantas.

- Lo dudo mucho – dijo sacándole la lengua.

- El que ¿? Que te meta mano o que no te levantes ¿?

- Las dos cosas jajajaja

- Si, si... – Sirius sin pensárselo dos veces le cogió el culo y de lo fuerte que lo hizo Remus se asustó y pegó brinco.

- Jajaja te asusté.

- Si pero no me he levantado

- Jajaja, Jajaja, te he asustado Remusin te asusté jejeje

- No tiene gracia Sirius Black

- Yo creo que si jajaja.

- Oye no vuelve a hacer frío.

- Claro, si está empezando a nevar otra vez.

- Quieres que nos vayamos a ducharnos al cuarto de los prefectos ¿? Yo me se la contraseña.

- Oye si Remusin me propone que nos bañemos desnuditos y juntos.

- No mira si quieres nos bañamos con ropa.

- Y le veré sus intimidades al lobito de mi corazón son, son, son - dijo con salero mientras tarareaba.

- Deja de burlarte, tengo frío quieres o no venir al baño de los prefectos ¿?

- Si, si, que amargado estas no Moony ¿?

- Es que tengo frío.

- Claro porque nieva

- Jajaja vamos

- Siiiii vamos – dijo como un niño pequeño.

Fueron jugando por los pasillos hasta que llegaron a la puerta de los baños.

- Oye Sirius... no nos falta algo ¿?

- El que ¿?

- Mmm... la capa de Prongs por ejemplo ¿?

- Ostia la capa vamos corre.

Volvieron corriendo a los terrenos en los que ya no nevaba sino que granizaba con lluvia, se choparon enteros y encima tenían hielitos por todas partes.

Llegaron al baño de prefectos ahora con todo lo que llevaban encima antes.

- Sirius... Y el mapa ¿?

- El mapa ¡! Que también nos lo hemos dejado vamos corre.

- Juas... jajajajajaja lo tengo yo jajaja tenías que haberte visto la cara jajaja.

- Eso no ha tenido gracia Remus John Lupin.

- Yo creo que si jajaja, jajaja, jajaja.

- Bueno vas a abrir la puerta hoy.

- Sip, subrayado naranja.

La puerta se abrió mostrando un grandísimo baño, con cuadros, en uno de ellos estaba una sirena muy bonita, el lavabo era beige con adornos en mate y plata, la bañera era también beige pero esta tenía los adornos en color oro incluida la grifería y el toilette (N/a: lo pongo así porque el ordenador no me acepta ninguna de las palabras para referirse al meadero) tenía los adornos en bronce y también era de color beige era un lavabo aparentemente nuevo pero muy antiguo, Sirius cuando entró se quedó con la boca abierta de par en par viendo aquel baño tan grande.

- Bonito eh ¿? Te das cuenta de por que he dicho de venir aquí ¿?

- Sip, vamos a ducharnos ¡!

- Vale, pero primero hay que llenar la bañera o te vas a bañar sin agua eh ¿?

- Oye tengo una idea.

- Sirius tu no eres como yo que cuando caga piensa, tu eres al revés, tu cuando piensas la cagas juas... juas... juas... jajajajaja.

- Muy gracioso.

- A que si ¿? Jajajajaja.

- Pues no ¬¬

- Haber que has pensado ¿? – dijo parando de reír.

- Bueno pues he pensado que Prongs se venga también.

- Y Wormtail ¿?

- Anoche no durmió el pobre, yo creo que es mejor dejarlo dormir, hombre a mi no me gustaría que me despertases sin haber dormido nada la noche anterior, además hoy estaba de mal humor por eso.

- Vale, es verdad, solo a por Prongs.

Salieron del baño, la bañera aún estaba vacía, bueno, si se podía llamar bañera a eso, más bien parecía una piscina, era muy onda y se podían hacer unos cuantos largos sin molestias.

Iban enteramente mojados, hasta la ropa interior y el frío calaba incluso dentro del castillo, llevaban el mapa cerrado y la capa escondida bajo el abrigo, y por una esquina apareció Filch.

Era joven, no más de unos 20 años e iba con una gatita muy pequeña, recién nacida.

- Que hacéis merodeando por el castillo a estas horas ¿?

- Es que verá no podíamos dormir... – empezó a decir Moony titubeando.

- Y se os ocurrió salir a caminar por los pasillos a sabiendas de que está prohibido – intentaba terminar la frase.

- ¡NO, señor nos mal interpreta, estábamos distraídos con la ventana abierta y viso un soplo grande de aire y mi abrigo se voló, así que tuvimos que bajar a por él, ahora volvíamos a nuestra habitación.

- Esta bien, excusa aceptada, vayan a su habitación y vuélvanse a dormir. – dijo menos enfadado que antes pero aún así con un gran enfado encima.

- Oye Moony esa invención fue rebuena, ¿Cómo se te ocurrió?

- No se, como me interrumpió tuve tiempo para pensármelo y actuar jeje – dijo poniéndose la mano en la nuca.

- ¿Nos vamos a quedar en la habitación como el dijo?

- No, yo me voy a dar una ducha bien buena en el baño de los prefectos quiera Filch o no.

- ¿Yo también puedo ir no? – le puso cara de perrito bueno.

- Si, pero no hace falta que me pongas tu carita de perrito bueno que conmigo no funciona.

- Valep. Despierta tú a James.

- Eso no vale, que cuando hay que despertarlo siempre pega manotazos y hace daño.

- Pero siempre lo despierto yo, te toca a ti.

- No te toca a ti despertar a James.

Iban discutiendo mientras subían las escaleras que llevaban a su habitación.

- Tú lo despiertas.

- No tú.

- Tú.

- Tú.

- ¡Eres un licantropista!

- ¿Y eso que es?

- Como machista, pero para licántropos – dijo mientras le sacaba la lengua.

- ¡Ya cállense, me despertaron los dos, ¡y parecen pareja!

- :p Te queríamos despertar para que fuésemos a ducharnos juntos.

- ¿Convención de Gays?

- ¡No! Pedazo cenutrio ¬¬, lo que pasa es que vamos al baño de los prefectos que hemos jugado en la nieve y tenemos frío y allí te bañas muy bien y no se necesita hacer turno porque cabemos todos en la bañera/piscina. - corrigió Moony que ya había estado allí muchas veces y sabía muy bien como era el tal cuarto de baño de prefectos.

- Bueno y yo que sabía.

- Es verdad James, se me olvidaba que tu nunca piensas – dijo Sirius (N/a: quien si no ¿?) – jajaja.

- Ya verás te voy a hundir en el agua en cuanto se llene la piscina ¡!

Empezaron a correr por la habitación montando ruido pero Moony se acordó de que Wormty seguía durmiendo y saltó:

- Callaos los dos ya que Peter sigue durmiendo y ayer no pudo dormir – dijo intentando gritar bajito para que Worm no se despertara y en cuanto terminó de hablar pararon y se quedaron como estatuas. – Vamos y deja de hacer el tonto... los dos – dijo ya que Sirius ya se estaba riendo de James y se le borró la sonrisa de golpe y entonces empezó James a reírse de Sirius – Dios los cría y ellos se juntan dijo por lo bajito.

- ¿A quién? – pregunta Padfoot

- A vosotros.

- Joooo, no vale, es injusto a empezado él – dijo con voz de niño pequeño.

- ¿Pero quien ha continuado?

- ¿Él también?

- Jajajajaja. Anda pongámonos la capa que nos pillarán otra vez y todo.

Se pusieron la capa por encima y empezaron a caminar todos a la vez para que ninguno se quedase rezagado, después de caminar un largo trecho y de que James se torciese el tobillo en las escaleras y se pusiese a lloriquear y a llamar a su mama jugando llegaron a la puerta

- No me puedo creer que seas un nene de mama.

- Yo no soy un nene de mama Sirius Black

- ¿Entonces eso que acabo de oír y ver que es?

- ¿Un sueño?

- Jajajajaja.

- Va callaos que nos pillaran y todo. Subrayado naranja.

La puerta del lavabo se abrió despacio pero sin chirriar mostrando la misma habitación que antes y dejando a un James con la boca por los suelos.

- Cierra ya la boca hijo que te van a entrar moscas. – dijo burlón Sirius.

- Moony como mola... yo quiero ser prefecto.

- Dudo que quieras porque... tu vas a estar estudiando todo el tiempo como yo y dando ejemplo ¿?

- No.

- Entonces.

- Va que yo me quiero bañar que se llene Monny, que se llene.

- Pues abre todos los grifos a la vez y se llenará más rápido.

Después de que con seis grifos se llenara más rápido que con uno y con el baño perfumado y lleno de vaho se metieron desnudos en la bañera/piscina y empezaron ha hacer el tonto, no sin antes James cumplir su venganza contra Sirius y que este se la devolviese a Prongs.

Moony se izo varios largos antes de jugar con ellos agregó que primero el calentamiento que no quiere que le den a el los tirones, pinchazos y rampas en las piernas y cuerpo entero.

- Va Moony que ya calentaste mucho juega con nosotros.

- ¿A que?

- No se... mejor hablamos – dijo porque como no quería hacer el ridículo ya que no se le ocurría nada.

- ¿Pues... de que hablamos?

- Experiencias sexuales y tías...

Sirius miró significativamente a Moony y este le devolvió la mirada.

- Venga Sirius empieza tu – saltó Moony para desviar la atención.

- Pues... pues... yo... la verdad no veo conveniente hablar de eso ahora.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Por que... no vale darle tácticas de juego para que Moony salga con la tía buena esa que se intenta ligar – dijo saliendo del apuro, Moony le miró con incredulidad.

- ¡Eh! Te dije que no dijeras nada. ¿Ahora quien me va a ayudar?

- A mi no me ayudó nadie Moony, sería injusto por tu parte.

- Si ya... ¬¬ lo que se ha tenido que inventar el muy burro ahora James me preguntará quien es...

- Oye Moony dinos quién es

- Lo sabía, que cotilla por Dios. – Emm... pues... Sisy.

- ¿Esa pija? La que se tinta de pelirroja para parecerse a mi Lily y encima se alisa el pelo ¿?

- Oye que Lily no es nada tuyo aún.

- Como bien has dicho aún pero contesta a mi pregunta.

- Si... es esa. – dijo bajando la cabeza.

- Pero tú estás loco Moony

- Eso mismo le dije yo cuando me lo contó.

- Olvídate de esa, es demasiado ambiciosa y en cima es Slytherin, Moony pero en que tías te fijas ¿?

- No... se...

- Olvídate de ella, será mejor Moony

- Nos vamos ya y nos echamos a dormir ¿?

- Bueno vale.

Mientras la bañera se vaciaba estos estaban secándose y vistiéndose tranquilamente mientras conversaban.

- Que bien me vino el baño Moony, la verdad es que tenía mucho frío.

- Jejejeje pues a mi me ha venido de perlas para que me despeje y ahora no me pueda dormir.

- Jajajaja.

- Yo ya estoy. – dijo Moony con el pelo mojado.

- Y yo. – agregó Sirius.

- Yo aún no chicos, este pelo no se quiere peinar.

- Pues deja de intentarlo, que te vas a pasar toda la vida igual sin conseguir nada

- Eso es verdad James hazle caso a Sirius por única vez en tu vida, y deja de peinarte que me canso de esperar.

- Vale, vale pongámonos la capa.

Salieron de las duchas y se fueron hacia la casa Gryffindor para dormirse bien agustito y relajaditos. Por suerte Filch ya estaba durmiendo pues era tarde, además olían a los perfumes que habían soltado los grifos de la bañera.

Llegaron a su habitación y se fueron a dormir no sin antes cambiarse de pijama Moony y Padfoot para viajar al mundo de los sueños... donde todo se les hace realidad y encuentran la felicidad.

CONTINUARÁ...

El final me quedó bonito no ¿? Juas, juas un momento de inspiración que por primera vez no fue interrumpida por mi hermano pequeño ¡! UN APLAUSO jejeje, jejeje bueno estos capis son largos no ¿? Intenté batirle record a Amor en Luna llena jejeje es broma además dudo que lo consiga juas, juas ella escribe mucho más que yo...  A por cierto si no leyeron el fic de amor en luna llena no se a que esperan ehh? Les recomiendo lean a mi amiga Lore. A mi me encanta jejeje esta historia se me ocurrió mientras leía uno de sus capis. A por cierto espero que les guste mucho, y dejen RR. ¿Quieren que la continúe no?

Muchos besotes

La-coco-saray

26


	2. II Un sueño es un deseo del corazón

**II **

**Un sueño es un deseo del corazón**

Era un día fabuloso, los pájaros cantaban... era otoño, el estaba en el Callejón Diagón, con su madre y con Albus Dumbledore, estaban sentados en una heladería y él se había pedido un pequeño helado de chocolate, su favorito.

Estaban esperando a alguien, el no sabía quien, Albus había dicho que era una familia muy reconocida, de gran honor, y dinero que al igual que su hijo, Remus, también tenía cuatro años, e iba a ir al colegio de Hogwarts cuando tuviese la edad apropiada y que le haría el test junto con ella, la madre de Remus, maga también.

Se aparecieron los dos, una mujer muy bien vestida, con un atuendo muy elegante propio de la clase que había dicho Albus que tenían, su hijo también iba elegante pero era un niño, no era excesiva (N/a: ...su elegancia, para los que no se enteren), la madre le dijo algo a su hijo:

- Vamos Sirius, vete a jugar con este niño...

- Remus – contestó la madre – mi hijo se llama Remus

- Vete con Remus.

- Si mama.

Ese niño era muy educado para ser tan joven y tener la edad que tenía.

- Hola, yo me llamo Sirius Black

- Y yo Remus Lupin.

- Vamos a jugar

- Vale vamos.

Los pequeños se alejaron mucho de sus madres, el pequeño Remus había estado varias veces allí, mientras que Sirius iba casi todos los días así que se conocía muy bien el lugar.

- ¿Qué te parece si entramos aquí?

- ¿En el callejón Nockturm? Está prohibido.

- Yo entro con mi madre algunas veces.

- ¿Y qué hay dentro?

- Hay hombres muy malos

- Entonces yo no quiero entrar.

- Te protegeré.

- No quiero entrar.

- Vale pues vamos a otro sitio

- Vale ¿A dónde?

- Es un lugar muy bonito...

Black estuvo andando, y persuadiendo a su amigo para que fuese más rápido a ese lugar tan bonito del que le hablaba, y era realmente bonito, cuando llegaron Remus se quedó con la boca abierta, tenía unas vistas especiales.

- Este lugar es especial.

- Si, igual que tu.

- ¿Qué has dicho?

- Que este lugar es tan especial como tu..., como tus ojos..., ¿te puedo dar un beso? Me gustas mucho.

- Este lugar parece un cuadro pintado. – dijo el pequeño Remus intentando desviar la pregunta de Black.

Los dos en ese momento estaban rojos como los tomates, y tenían serías dudas de cómo actuar ante la situación, por una parte Remus había eludido la pregunta pero Black no iba a dejarse vencer tan rápido a pesar de la vergüenza que pasaba.

(- Este niño es muy guapo... tiene algo que me atrae... pero estar con hombres esta mal no ¿?... soy un Black, a mi no me pueden gustar los hombres, soy intocable verdad ¿? – se decía así mismo no muy convencido ni de lo que hacía ni de nada era un niño, no llevaba malas intenciones. – Tiene un aire de niño tan... inocente y... dulce, este niño tan guapo... no le olvidaré nunca, ¿Será que me haya enamorado?)

(- Esto es una experiencia muy extraña, Uyyy el paisaje... si se está haciendo de noche... y es luna llena... que bonita... me gusta la luna llena y su enigmática luz, ¿Por qué los humanos querrán pisarla, ¿No la chafarán?... es tan pequeñita... quiero un collar con la luna)

- ¿Te gusta?

- ¿Quien tu? Uy perdón, se me escapó.

- Perdóname porfavor.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por lo que voy a hacer. – y con esas palabras se fue acercando a Remus J Lupin para juntar sus inocentes labios con los de su nuevo amigo... esos labios que le llamaban tanto la atención y le pedían que los besara y eso izo, fue un beso corto pero con mucho sentimiento...

- Estás perdonado

- Te quiero, ahora se que significan esas palabras.

- A mi me gusta más decir TE AMO.

- Sirius...

- Remus ¡! No estás muy alejado del café donde estábamos ¿?

- Mami... ¿No es una heladería?

- Si también cariño.

- Sirius ¿Hijo como llegaron hasta aquí?

- Quería enseñarle este paisaje taaaan bonito a mi nuevo amigo Remus.

- Bien hijo, anda vamos para casa... pero a la próxima vais con cuidado ¿si?

- Vale mamita buena. – dijo mientras abrazaba a su madre que lo había cogido en brazos, como a Remus su madre.

- Anda vayamos a casa Remus, un placer conocerla señora Black, Albus si no le importa me retiro ya.

- Encantada igualmente señora Lupin y le digo lo mismo Albus, me retiro a mi morada, venga cuando quiera.

Y las dos madres se desaparecieron con un ¡PLOP! Dejando a Albus solo que hizo lo mismo y se fue a su lujosa casa en los montes de Transilvania donde veraneaba.

...Por la noche...

Sirius en su habitación estaba escribiendo cinco cartas en cuatro de ellas ponía un juramento que había que firmar que lo hizo con barita, ya que no escribía muy bien y quería que quedase bonito.

En la otra escribió a mano una carta para Remus J Lupin y llamó a su lechuza preferida Hermes su lechuza mensajera preferida, era de color casi oro, tenía los ojos del mismo color que Remus.

Terminó la carta y se la envió deseando que le gustase lo que le proponía

La lechuza emprendió el vuelo hasta la casa de un Remus Lupin que estaba en su cuarto haciendo los deberes con mucha energía y vio por lo lejos una lechuza, le abrió la ventana y la dejó pasar.

- Que bonita que eres... – la lechuza ululó en forma de agradecimiento por el cumplido del muchacho de ojos dorados. Este le quito el sobre tan abultado de la pata y empezó a leer la letra de Sirius.

Querido Remus:

Que tal estas ¿? La verdad no te he enviado a mi lechuza preferida para preguntarte eso, te la envié por que te quiero o como tu dices te amo mucho eres una persona estupenda... y me gustaría hacer un juramento eterno contigo.

Mira en las otras cartas... hay cuatro en ellas yo he firmado dos, tu tienes que firmar las otras dos, léelas bien, tu tienes que quedarte con una firmada por ti y otra por mi, luego me devuelves una de las que están firmadas por mi y otra por ti.

Te quiero muchísimo Sirius Black.

P.D.: Esta lechuza es mi preferida, te gusta ¿, me recuerda a ti, tu también eres de oro...

Remus abrió uno de los otros sobres y leyó el juramento despacito.

Promesa eterna:

- La siguiente promesa es muy sencilla, cuando seamos mayores, seremos novios y nos querremos para siempre, promete que me amarás hasta que el mundo desaparezca y jura que me amas con locura como yo te amo a ti (Sirius/Remus) esta promesa eterna la guardaremos en nuestro diario de confianza, abriremos un apartado secreto, despegaremos las tapas y ahí depositaremos nuestra promesa eterna firmada. Cúmplela o tu corazón te advertirá.

Cumple la promesa eterna:

Sirius Black

Había dos firmadas así y Remus encantado con la promesa la firmó también las suyas no sin antes escribirle a su Sirius lo mucho que lo amaba y poner las otras dos actas atadas a la lechuza Hermes.

Más tarde... izo lo que en su carta ponía, lo guardó en un apartado secreto de su diario que izo él.

- Moony... Moony despierta...

- ¿Sirius?

- Si... vamos despierta... ¿qué soñabas? Parecía que no quisieses levantarte.

- Si... ya...

- Pero Monny no te vuelvas a dormir.

- Estoy muy cansado Paddie...

- ¿Paddie? Como se nota que estás medio dormido aun, me llamaste ¡Paddie! – dijo zarandeándolo.

- Déjame... quiero dormir Pad...

- Vamos que James y Wormty ya se fueron y te vas a perder las clases.

- ¡Las clases! – dijo dando un salto de la cama y cayendo de pie en el suelo y corriendo a ducharse. – a por cierto... gracias por ayer no hablar de las experiencias sexuales, pero anda que tu maravilloso invento...

- Lo siento... es que esa tipa me está rondando... y fue la que se me pasó por la cabeza.

- Y... ¿Qué piensas hacer con ella?

- Pues tirármela y luego olvidarme de ella.

- Sirius deja tu juramento ya... olvídate de él y no vivas con una máscara permanentemente. – Moony estaba saliendo ya de la ducha vestido, en verdad él era el más rápido de todos y el más lento era Sirius, en cuanto salió por la puerta Padfoot lo cogió de la camisa y lo estampó contra la pared.

- Escúchame bien... no se por que te lo conté todo ayer... pero como digas algo te parto la cara ¿entendido?

- Sirius Black suéltame ¿a ti cómo se te ocurre pensar que yo traicionaría a mi amigo? – dijo indignado por la reacción de su mejor amigo con el que acababa de soñar.

- Pues igual que acabas de hablarme a mi sobre el tema. – dijo con una forma de hablar un poco insolente.

- Pero bueno... yo no soy un chivato, a mi no se me ha ocurrido amenazarte por lo que te conté ayer. – Esas palabras hicieron que se diese cuenta de que estaba actuando injustamente y soltó poco a poco al licántropo de ojos miel.

- Perdóname. – dijo con voz de ultratumba.

- Lo estás. Vamos a clases – con una seriedad absoluta.

Estaba un poco mosqueado con lo que había hecho Black. Pero aún así intentó no demostrarlo.

Tuvieron un día de Pociones con Hellon y explotó su poción y este le quitó 20 puntos a Gryffindor, además estuvieron con los Slytherin, y Sirius estaba rondándole a Sisy, él, Moony no podía comprender porque le molestaba eso. Pero tampoco le iba a dar importancia, la poción tenía que salirle bien, no consiguió mucho pues volvió a reventar, esta vez con caldero y todo.

- Eres un desastre de alumno, el peor de todos los que he tenido, hay si estuvieses en Slytherin... te iba a enseñar yo modales... mírame cuando te hable – este afectado levantó la cabeza y miró a los ojos de Hellon, Moony tenía la mirada acuosa – y que sepas que por mucho que hagas pucheros y caritas de empezar a llorar me DA IGUAL entérate, por muchas lágrimas que derrames no conseguirás nada.

- Déjale en paz de una vez, el no tiene la culpa de que la poción no le salga bien.

- Enhorabuena Black acaba de conseguir un estupendo castigo junto con su amigo Lupin, y por cierto... si no es culpa suya, dígame señor Black ¿de quién es?

- Tal vez la culpa sea de un profesor llamado Hellon que explica fatal, y que no sabe ni tratar a los alumnos, que además tiene el culo tan grande que no le cabe ni por la puerta, ah! Por cierto un conjuro ilusionista no ha valido conmigo – Hellon se puso rojo de ira y mandó fuera de la clase a Remus y a Sirius.

- Se esperan fuera hasta que la clase acabe y luego entran que les pondré el castigo necesario.

Estos dos salieron del aula juntos.

- ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

- Porque no soporto que te traten así.

La puerta se abrió saliendo un montón de alumnos, James salió también del aula diciéndoles – La que os espera, suerte. – Estos cuando vieron que no salía más gente entraron en el aula.

- Usted, Black – dijo señalándolo con el dedo – usted ¿cómo sabía que yo tenía el culo tan gordo que no cabía por la puerta y que había realizado un hechizo ilusionista?

- Porque el que le puso el culo así de gordo fui yo – al oír esas palabras, Hellon se puso mucho más rojo de la furia que antes. Moony le miró como aturdido por lo que había oído, Sirius Black era un genio, no había duda.

- Están castigados, ambos, mañana limpiarán la torre de astronomía de cabo a rabo y la sala de trofeos la limpiarán hoy.

Los merodeadores terminaron las clases de ese día y se despidieron en el comedor, pues Padfoot y Moony se iban al aula de trofeos.

James y Peter se quedaron ahí, sentados y terminando de comer.

- Pobrecitos ¿no, el castigo de Hellon es muy injusto.

- Bastante.

- ¿Pero que decís? El castigo para Remus fue injusto pero Sirius se pasó mucho James reconócelo – era Lily.

- Tal vez... – este ya cansado de que la chica le mandase a tomar por saco estaba desanimado y ni siquiera la miró a la cara.

- No James, tal vez no... Sirius se lo ha ganado.

- Que si Lily déjame en paz. Vete con tu amiga Sisy de Slytherin.

- Potter fomentar la cordialidad entre dos casas enemigas no es malo.

- Que va Lily, juntando a las casas solo se consigue que hayan más peleas.

- Potter no atiendes a razones.

- Te equivocas... ya estoy cansado de siempre lo mismo Lily, Peter siento dejarte, es que me apetece estar solo, no me encuentro bien.

- Pettigrew, que le pasa a James ¿? Está... diferente.

- Pues Lily se le esta juntando todo, por una parte quiere averiguar que se traman Moony y Pad, por otra quiere que seas su novia pero ya se ha cansado de las negaciones y creo que también lo que le pasa es que está madurando.

- ¿Madurar, Potter? Imposible

- Ves, a eso me refiero, ya se ha cansado de que lo insultes y lo trates mal.

- Pero es que es muy pesado. – se sentía miserable por lo que le había hecho a James, tal vez tanto interés por parte del chico en ella estaban dando sus frutos.

Peter se encogió de hombros y siguió con su comida.

James subía las escaleras hacia la habitación de los chicos, se tumbó en su cama, corrió el dosel y siguió con lo que hace días estaba planeando para distraerse.

En otra parte, es decir, la sala de trofeos.

Padfoot estaba limpiando un trofeo, de plata ya que su amigo Moony no podía, mientras este lo limpiaba de oro, que hacía perfecto conjunto con sus ojos y su pelo color miel.

(- Joder, que mierda me está pasando ¿? Desde el sueño que tuve... no dejo de pensar en él, y si se lo comentase... no, esta mañana te trató muy mal y a pesar de que te defendiese después... no merece tu perdón ni tu confianza, aún no... pero si es que es tan mono... pero que me digo ¿? – se recriminaba Moony – tengo que hablar con Prongs)

(- Esta noche mi sueño fue muy raro, fue tan real..., y lo peor de todo es que desde el sueño lo sobreprotejo, me afecta lo que me dice, me siento vulnerable, oh ¡! Por Dios que me digo ¿? Un Black vulnerable y ante un chico, venga reacciona y sienta la cabeza, aunque fuese tan... real el sueño no significa nada, y yo le escribí esa carta ¿? Buah tengo que pasar de todo, luego hablaré con Prongs y se acabó... si es que está adorable limpiando la copa y todo... Black céntrate)

Después de pasarlo bastante mal mientras limpiaban las copas fueron ha hablar con Prongs a la vez.

- Esto... ves tu primero Moony.

- No, es igual, ves tu yo ya hablo con él más tarde.

- ¿Seguro Moony?

- Si Pad. (- que bien suena mi nombre de sus labios)

- Oye... esta mañana... me llamaste Paddie. – Moony se puso rojo aunque imperceptiblemente – me gusta ese nombre, se oye bien de tus labios.

- Si... tal vez.

- Bueno, me entro que le quiero decir algo.

- Bien, yo me voy con Wormty, haber si lo encuentro.

- No se si lo harás, últimamente no esta muy localizable, no se nunca donde está, pero suerte Monny.

- Gracias Pad, adiós.

Cuando Sirius entró le contó todo su sueño a este (Prongs) que estaba un poco decaído.

- Beberías ser tú el lunático y no Moony.

- Eso no tiene gracia.

- No, tal vez no, pero hay otra cosa que si la tiene. Se dice... que un sueño es el deseo del corazón.

- Ya lo he oído varias veces ese refrán, pero no creo que sea cierto no ¿?

- No creo.

En otro lugar de Hogwarts...

Moony estaba buscando desesperado a Wormty, necesitaba hablar con él, decidió ir a la biblioteca, quizá estuviese estudiando, ya que últimamente no le iban muy bien los estudios y además la chica que le gustaba pasaba olímpicamente de él.

Al final, si que estaba en la biblioteca, Moony se quedó encantado de verlo, se había recorrido prácticamente todos los terrenos excepto la biblioteca, era la primera vez que no había usado la cabeza. ¿Sería por qué la tenía ocupada pensando en el sueño con cierto merodeador? Tal vez le daba demasiada importancia a ese estúpido sueño.

De camino hacia Wormty se lo pensó dos veces y decidió no comentárselo, tal vez no era oportuno, lo mejor sería dejarlo pasar, dentro de unos días se le habría olvidado.

- Hola Wormty

- Hola Moony – dijo sin levantar la cabeza del libro, parecía bastante malhumorado.

- ¿Qué te ocurre que estás tan picoso?

- Pues que no me entra la lección y no se que hacer.

- Anda va que te ayudo.

- Gracias Moony, eres genial.

Los dos que estaban en la torre de Gryffindor seguían hablando del tema...

- Yo solo te pido una cosa como amigo Prongs, que no se lo digas a Moony.

- De acuerdo pero yo sigo estando seguro de que a ti te gusta Moony.

- Haber como me va a gustar Moony si tengo a Sisy en mi palma de la mano.

- Tío es una Slytherin, los Gryffindors no nos mezclamos con los Slytherin excepto para pelearnos. – Sirius o había conseguido, le había conseguido cambiar de tema.

- Admite que está buenísima.

- Es pija y quiere imitar a Lily, enserio yo me buscaría a otra, no me cae nada bien.

- Y te crees que a mi si me cae bien ¿?

- Hombre irás con ella por algo ¿no?

- Claro, sexo puro y duro.

- Si pues ándate con ojo que es Slytherin y ya sabes como son de ambiciosos.

- Lo se Prongs, lo se que no me dices nada nuevo, hemos estado enfrentados desde hace muchísimo tiempo, yo solo me la quiero tirar y por una más a la que nos enfrentemos no nos va a caer el mundo encima ¿no?

- Tío yo dejaría ya de flipar, si te vas con esa te meterás en líos, ya verás.

- Y los líos que son amigo mío ¿?

- Pura diversión.

- Jejeje – la sala se llenó de risas se los dos compañeros.

- Oye hermano, te enseñe el proyecto que estoy haciendo ¿?

- No, Prongs, de qué se trata ¿?

- Pues... te acuerdas de la idea que tuvo Moony ¿? – a Sirius se le iluminó la mirada.

- El lobito ¿? Sip es muy listo y tuvo una idea rebuena.

- La verdad hacer un mapa que indicase quien, donde, y cuando estaba la gente fue buena.

- Pues yo no me esperaba eso de Moony, tuvo una idea demasiado... como decirlo... ¿merodeadora?

- Si, nuestro Moony siempre piensa en los estudios y en lo que está bien o mal, pero... esta vez... no parecía él.

- Lo dijo la noche de luna llena pasada, ya sabes que esos días cambia completamente.

- Es cierto no me acordaba, bueno pues como te iba diciendo... estoy poniendo en acción la idea de Moony.

- ¿En serio? Y cómo va ¿?

- Mira ven... – Se lo llevó a su cama, corrió el dosel y de debajo de la almohada cogió un pergamino, intensamente plegado, y al lado tenía otro pergamino. – Fíjate... este será el mapa del merodeador, el nombre fue tuyo.

- Es cierto, este pergamino es muy largo, me da la sensación de que... tanto tiempo metido ahí dentro va a dar sus frutos.

- Si... – dijo tirando la mono hacia la nuca, estaba un poco avergonzado, ¿cómo sabía...? – Oye como sabes que yo me la paso metido aquí dentro ¿?

- Por que, algunas veces que he venido al cuarto muy silencioso, he oído ruiditos.

- ¿Qué ruiditos?

- Pues... "Me parece que este hechizo no será muy bueno, sería incompleto... veamos, este... si este tal vez si que sea el bueno... lo dejaré como optativo, si eso es lo que haré''

- Vaya, jeje, yo pensaba que estaba solo.

- Pues ya ves que no.

- Antes me has cambiado de tema, yo digo que a ti te gusta Moony.

- Pero que no..., que me va a gustar (joder, pues será listo y todo ¬¬), es mi amigo.

- Yo digo que te gusta por mucho que lo niegues. (Lo sabía, lo sabía le gusta, le gusta, ya decía yo que había algo raro entre ellos, amor :D)

- Venga Prongs aléjate de tus paranoias.

- Que no, déjate de eso de mis paranoias, tu le quieres admítemelo.

- He dicho que no. – Y un poco mosqueado se fue de la habitación dando portazo, para ir a buscar a Moony para decirle que él ya había terminado. Y lo encontró en la enfermería, hablando con la señora Pomfrey.

- Hola Pad.

- Moony... ¿qué haces aquí, te pasó algo?

- No, vine a ver a Pomfrey, al fin y al cabo, mañana es luna llena ¿no?

- Si, es cierto, yo ya acabé de hablar con Prongs, ahora puedes ir tú.

- Amm vale gracias, y si que encontré a Wormty, estaba en la biblioteca, estudiando, parecía muy concentrado, le ayudé un poco y le dejé con lo suyo, si le requieres... ya sabes donde está, eso si, hoy no es un día de mucho ánimo para él.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Pues porque está muy soso. Solo que dice si, no, ha vale, bien, asiente y nada más. Yo creo que me lo decía sin escucharme y eso que intentaba enseñarle y ayudarle.

- Okis, Prongs está un poco depre, haz que sonría ¿vale? Que con tu carita de ángel no te costará mucho. (- por qué he dicho eso ¿?)

- Vale, lo intentaré, adiós Pad, gracias.

- Gracias por qué ¿?

- Pues... por buscarme y decirme que ya habías terminado.

- Ah! Vale. Adiós.

Moony fue a la torre de Gryffindor

Subió las escaleras pensativo, se lo digo o no ¿? Se estaba aplastando los sesos, es que quizás se lo decía a Sirius, y eso no podía ser. Ya lo tengo, se lo digo pero le pido que no diga nada, eso era lo más apropiado para James, porque nunca rompía un juramento. Era demasiado leal.

Terminó de subir el último escalón pensando esto y abrió el picaporte despacio, entró y no había nadie, pero se oían ruidos en el baño, era la ducha.

James estaba en la ducha, intentando despejarse un poco, últimamente no dormía bien y eso se le notaba en su humor y en el cansancio, se dormía cada dos por tres, en clases o incluso en la sala común cuando todos estaban de charreta y fiesta.

Moony decidió esperar a que se terminara de duchar para contárselo, así que se tumbó boca arriba en su cama sin correr el dosel.

Poco a poco se le iban cerrando los ojos, decidió luchar por no dormirse pero el sueño le venció y que quedó sobando.

James parecía no querer salir de la ducha, parecía ser que a Sirius le habían batido el record.

A la hora de haberse dormido Moony llegó Sirius, ya era de noche, James aun seguía en la ducha y Wormty al parecer se había vuelto a perder, pues lo había buscado pero no encontrado.

Cuando Sirius se fijó en que no estaba solo en la habitación y que estaba con él el chico de ojos dorados aunque ahora cerrados se acercó a el y viendo lo bueno que se le veía no se contuvo y le dio un beso en la frente, lo cogió a peso, lo puso en su cama, abrió la de Moony que estaba al lado de la suya y le puso el pijama al chico con cuidado de no despertarlo y lo metió en su cama, lo cubrió y le dio la buenas noches dándole otro beso en la frente tan suave del chico de ojos miel.

Mientras James seguía duchándose.

Sirius pudo suponer que al final Moony no había hablado con el tardón de James, lo dejó justo cuando se iba a duchar y aún se oían las gotas de la alcachofa de ducha caer.

Parecía que el chico no se cansaba, cuando saliese estaría muy arrugado, además de que había conseguido que Moony se durmiese y lo más importante había batido su record.

Se las iba a cargar.

En otra parte de Hogwarts, más bien en los terrenos.

Había dos amigas caminando, paseando y hablando de sus cosas.

Sisy y Lily comentaban como les había ido en el día, Lily pelirroja, de ojos verdes color esmeralda, su pelo igual de ardiente que el mismo fuego, con un cuerpo que muchas chicas envidiarían, lista e inteligente, con una capacidad muy grande de ver lo más maravilloso de las personas estudiosa y capaz para todo, su única materia desastre pociones, además de todo lo grandiosa que demuestra ser es prefecta y de las mejores de Hogwarts, da ejemplo en todo, incluso en compañerismo.

Y Sisy, envidia a lo que ella llama su amiga, la necesita, todo lo que tiene la joven es mucho cuerpo, tonta, ambiciosa, no es inteligente, ni demuestra serlo, tampoco estudia, tiene los ojos azules, su pelo es el resultado de haber metido demasiadas veces el dedo en un interruptor, igual que su inteligencia, es lo que se puede denominar... tener todas las neuronas chamuscadas. Pues bien, su pelo, es alisado constantemente por la chica. Odia a los sangre sucia, y soporta a Lily para conseguir sus puntos débiles y destruirla. Obsesionada con Sirius Black desde que llegó al colegio aunque enamorada del adorable Remus Lupin, e indecisa ante los dos chicos.

Las dos chicas iban hablando de Sirius, cada una con su propia opinión.

Sisy- guapo, fuerte, según ella la definición de hombre era él, bromista y que además sabía mucho de sexo y que según lo que había oído era un crack en ese tema.

Lily- Ligón, solo sabía que fardar, un inútil que presumía mucho, sin personalidad que juega con las chicas, y que jamás conocería a una chica que le enamorase y encima era uno de los dos cabecillas de los merodeadores o como se hacían llamar, Sirius Black era un presuntuoso.

- Pero Lily amiga, yo conseguiré enamorar a Sirius.

- Sisy no sigas soñando, ese chico no está al alcance de nadie, si sigues así te utilizará.

- Pero Lily tu has dicho muchas veces que él no es lo que parece.

- Si y lo seguiré diciendo muchas más, el Sirius Black que conoces no es el que de verdad es, parece un liante pero en verdad tiene buen corazón.

- Ves si tú misma lo admites, ¿Por qué no puede ser para mí? ¿No te gustará a ti no?

- No seas tonta a mi no me gusta un tipo así, además yo puedo decir que es muy bueno por dentro, pero te enseña lo podrido, él se que no es un chico que juega con las personas de su sexo opuesto, pero lo hace por algo, que no se que es y que no me pienso parar a descubrir, a él solo le cambiará alguien que le guste y te aseguro que no serás tu. Te hará daño, déjale en paz, se le ven las intenciones y te digo que acabarás tirada en su cama.

- Claro Lily y seremos muy felices. – con voz de niña tonta. (N/a: que es lo que es)

- Si Sisy, claro que si. – dijo ya harta de que le llevase la contraria y de que no entendiese nada de lo que le quería hacer entender.

Y en otro lugar muy distinto de Hogwarts donde la gente va a estudiar está Wormtail, en un rincón apartado de la biblioteca, no quería que le volviesen a molestar ni a interrumpir su trabajo, aprender más y más era su meta y como no es buen estudiante... se había pasado toda la tarde y parte de la mañana allí.

La bibliotecaria estaba alunizando con el chico, llegaba a la luna, no podía creérselo Peter estaba estudiando, bueno de todo tenía que ver en este mundo.

Estaba totalmente apartado, en la esquina más alejada de la biblioteca, oculto entre dos estanterías.

Su libro era de los maleficios prohibidos, a Remus le había sorprendido que era un libro muy por encima del nivel que estaban dando, pues no solo habían tres, sino muchos más y en ese libro estaban todos y como se usaban.

Estaba en una página que le hablaba de un maleficio capaz de sacar todas las extremidades de cuajo del cuerpo causando una muerte bastante dolorosa. El maleficio era exterpo extrem y realmente era difícil de utilizar, tenía un movimiento de varita muy complejo.

Pero aun así no paraba de intentar aprenderlo para poder utilizarlo más adelante ¿aunque para que?

Sirius había decidido recostarse en su cama hasta que se hiciera la hora de la cena, faltaba media hora.

Había estado todo el rato viendo a Moony como dormía con su carita de ángel bonachón y dormidito parecía incluso más pequeño de lo que ya se veía, digamos que Moony era el inocente del grupo y eso era lo que más le gustaba al sex apple de la escuela Sirius Black.

Estaba esperando ya medio dormido cuando oyó que paraba el sonido del caer de las gotas de la ducha.

Después se oía a un chico llorar, y no era Sirius ni la bella durmiente (Moony) (n/a: Mira que soy mala anda que llamar bella durmiente a mi angelito de mi corazón jejeje).

Era James el que lloraba, estaba en la ducha, sentado en el borde de la bañera con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y con la cabeza sujeta por las manos (n/a: me explico no ¿?).

Sirius no sabía que hacer, porque si entraba su amigo se molestaría, o al menos eso pensaba, pero por otra parte, era su amigo y no podía enfadarse con él por intentar ayudarlo.

Decidió entrar y comprobar que era lo que sucedía con su amigo del alma, con una persona que consideraba su hermano.

Cuando entró James ya no estaba en la bañera sino acurrucado en el suelo de la habitación con la cabeza entre las rodillas, llorando más silenciosamente que antes.

- Prongs, ¿qué te ocurre?

- Nada, no tengo ganas de hablar contigo.

- Me da igual, soy tu amigo y me lo vas a contar todo o traigo el veritaserum.

- Vale, vale.

- Bien, pues escucho... – dijo mientras se iba sentando delante de él. – qué ocurre ¿?

- Que estoy enamorado, de una persona que no me gustaría estarlo.

- De quien ¿? – intentaba sonsacarle algo, pero Prongs estaba demasiado nervioso, ya casi titubeaba.

- Pues me gusta una persona que yo no quiero que me guste...

- Pero quién Prongs si no me lo dices no voy a poder ayudarte... – intentaba ser comprensible pero se le agotaba la paciencia.

- Pues... me gusta...

- Quien Prongs ¿? Dímelo ya que no es tan difícil.

- Si que lo es, para mi es difícil, a mi me gusta...

CONTINUARÁ...

Bueno que os pareció el capitulo ¿? Jejeje 5435 palabras, intenté batir el record de amor en luna llena que sería hacer un chapter de 17000 palabras, pero decidí abandonar, este no era el capi apropiado además de que se me acababa el argumento jejeje, porque si seguía contando cosas el capi siguiente iba a estar prácticamente sin nada interesante y eso no puede ocurrir, voy a intentar que en este fic no tenga (yo por mi parte pues he hecho otra historia) capítulos aburridos jejeje, y que me cuentan de cómo lo dejé todo ¿? Quien le gustará a James ¿? Jejeje quien piensan que es ¿? Dejen RR y lo verán en el próximo capítulo

Muchos besotes

La-coco-saray


	3. III Camarón que se duerme se lo lleva

_Respuestas a los Reviews_

_Zaratustra: Eso ya lo tengo asumido (lagrimita) nunca la superare, pero jopee que de sueños también se vive jejeje. He leído muchísimas historias y Amor en luna llena es la mejor de todas. Gracias por leer mi fic espero que te haya gustado. _

**III**

**Camarón que se duerme se lo lleva la corriente**

- Pues... me gusta...

- Quien Prongs ¿? Dímelo ya que no es tan difícil.

- Si que lo es, para mi es difícil, a mi me gusta... Lily.

(N/a: Imaginaos la animación, James lloroso y Sirius con la gotita esa se los dibujos japoneses, jejejeje)

- ¿Y eso era tan costoso de decirme?

- Si, porque yo no puedo estar enamorado, Sirius no puedo y no debo.

- ¿Por qué no debes?

- Porque Lily no me quiere ni me querrá nunca. – Su lloro aumentaba por segundos.

- Mira tengo una idea, enamórala poco a poco en lugar de preguntárselo de golpe ya verás que si acepta a ir contigo a Hosgmeade por ejemplo, pero mientras ves haciéndole detalles, un poema de amor o cosas así Prongs, dedícale tu próxima Snich.

- Gracias por todo amigo.

- A los amigos no se les dice gracias – dijo revolviéndole el pelo que ya de por si lo estaba.

- ¿Por cierto que haces aquí?

- Quería ver si ya habías hablado con Remus, pero al observar que él estaba durmiendo en su cama me he dado cuenta de que ni siquiera has aparecido por el cuarto y te la has pasado en la ducha – dijo con mirada asesina por haberle hecho eso a Moony – y además has batido mi record de tiempo en la ducha.

- Jajajaja lo siento pero es que estaba mal y no controlé el tiempo pero si de verdad batí tu record ya sabes lo que te toca, más de 5 horas metido en la ducha ¡! jajaja, jajaja Vamos fuera...

Se había ganado un capón por tonto.

Sirius le hizo caso y salieron fuera.

- Oye quien le ha puesto el pijama y metido en la cama a Remus ¿?

- Yo ¿por?

- Sirius estoy convencido de que te gusta, miraste mucho al lobito ¿?

- Pero que no entiendes ¿? Que a mi no me gusta ¡! No me quieres escuchar.

- Lo siento Sirius pero se que te gusta, se te ve en los ojos la palabra amor escrita cada vez que hablamos de él, yo digo lo que veo – Sirius ya estaba yendo hacia él para intentar ahorcarlo y Prongs iba caminando hacia atrás – Mira, para. No se cuando lo querrás aceptar, pero esta vez no me equivoco y lo sé, el sueño que tuviste fue demasiado claro y en cima dijiste que fue muy real y si no lo dijiste lo se, por que te oí soñando, "si, te quiero mucho, y siempre te querré'' decías cosas de ese calibre, pensé que luego me contarías tu sueño y me doy cuenta de que lo amas.

- ¡¡Que no!

Del chillido que dio Sirius al no aceptar lo que le decía Prongs, Moony se despertó de un susto.

- Siento haberte despertado lobito – (- por que lo he dicho con cariño ¿? Que mas da son psicosis mías y se acabó.) Padffot salió cabreado dando portazo y dejando allí a un recién despertado Moony y a un alucinado por la reacción, Prongs.

- Moony me ha dicho Padfoot que me querías contar algo.

- Si pero no lo recuerdo. – parecía ser que el último sueño había hecho que se olvidase de que le tenía que hablar a Prongs (N/a: ya se que soy mala jejeje pero más tarde quizás y solo quizás y si me apetece haré que lo recuerde jajaja)

- Bueno es igual, ya te acordarás.

- Oye que hora es ¿?

- Hora de ir a cenar.

- Pues... yo prefiero seguir durmiendo, no tengo hambre – en ese momento le rugieron las tripas pero Prongs hizo como si nada, se ve que el lobito deseaba estar solo un rato.

- Bien yo me bajo pues, hasta luego.

- Oye como que estoy en pijama ¿?

- Te lo puso Padfoot.

- Okis.

(- Vaya es más lindo de lo que me pensaba... será que el me... que tonterías, el no está enamorado de mi, nunca lo estará de nadie y menos de mi)

James estaba intentando peinar su pelo de nuevo pero se cansó y bajó a cenar con todos.

Mientras él bajaba Moony se quedó pensando en lo que le tenía que contar, sabía que era importante y que lo había vuelto a soñar, pero no sabía que era.

- Hola, chicos ya llegué, por cierto Moony no quiso bajar, dijo que no tenía hambre pero le rugieron las tripas, no se el chico está un poco raro, tal vez le falte amor.

- Amor ¿? – pregunto Wormty

- Si, amor pasa algo ¿?

- No, pero amor de quien ¿?

- De cierto perro tal vez...

- Venga va cállate – estaba un poco depre, porque sería ¿? – Yo ya he terminado, me subo a las habitaciones. Wormty, le puedes poner comida al plato de Moony que se lo suba ¿, si le rugieron las tripas es que te mintió.

- Lo se.

- Haber... que le pongo... todo está muy rico...

- Pues ponle de todo, recordad, mañana es luna llena y está susceptible, así que ponle mucho chocolate de postre y la comida que más le guste a Moony.

- Toma – Wormtail había preparado tanta comida que no cabía en un plato, así que uso cuatro y aun así estaban muy llenos.

- Gracias Wormty, se los subo pero ya.

Le costó mucho subir las escaleras con tantos platos y peldaños, pero lo consiguió el problema era... ¿cómo habría la puerta? Decidió tocar con la cabeza, se metió tres cabezazos que oyó Remus perfectamente y fue a abrir.

- ¿Cómo has llamado?

- Con la cabeza, no podía de otra forma, mira te traje la cena. – dijo levantando los platos.

- Que rico, con el hambre que tenía, chocolate... – se le caía la baba.

- Eso es el postre, mira que te pusimos mucho, pero primero comete la cena vale ¿?

- Si, por cierto no se porqué pegaste con la cabeza te pudiste hacer daño, ahora te saldrá un chichón. Ven que te lo curo – mientras cogió dos platos de Sirius y este agradecido se repartió los que le quedaban entre sus dos manos mientras Remus depositaba uno en su mesita de noche, la movía hasta su cama y se ponía a comer carne con el tenedor que llevaba el plato, dejó el tenedor y fue a curar al perrito.

Cogió un pedazo grande de tela, una moneda mágica y se la ató a la cabeza lo más fuerte que pudo mientras Sirius se quejaba.

(N/a: no se a ustedes pero a mi, mi madre me hacía eso cuando me pegaba un golpe en la cabeza, primero me ponía aceite de oliva y luego cogía una moneda y me la ataba con un trapo, así no me salía moradura por el aceite y tampoco chichón por la moneda y el trapo, lo malo es que luego se te queda la marca de la moneda y al principio duele pero funciona un montón, luego no tenía ni moradura ni un huevo enorme jejeje, ya sabéis para cuando tengáis crios llorones olvidaos del trombocil y de las cremas raras y haced uso de aceite de oliva que eso si que funciona de verdad jejeje aquí estoy yo como prueba y mi hermano también juas, juas)

- Ay pero que me haces daño ¡!

- Quejita, pero ven aquí no te vayas, pon la cabeza en mi pecho anda o no podré atarte la tela.

- Toma, se te olvidó el vaso, y toma una jarra con zumo de calabaza, que buena pareja hacéis así, Moony aprieta más y de paso le cortas el paso de la sangre a la cabeza, ya solo le falta eso. – Al decir eso Prongs, Moony se había ido y había apretado mucho la venda con la moneda.

- Eps... Vale, gracias ¿pero con que lo cojo? – mientras lo iba aflojando – Lo siento Paddie.

- Ya voy yo mejor a dejarlo ¿Paddie? Uy, uy, uy... – era James, había ido a llevarle la bebida ya que al otro se le había olvidado, le dejó la jarra de zumo y el vaso en la mesita de noche, y se fue no sin antes Remus darle las gracias. – De nada.

Sirius se acercó con el trapo bien apretado a dejar el resto de los platos en su mesita ya que en la de su amigo Moony no cabían.

- Espero que te guste.

- Si, mucho. Por cierto... como que tu me pusiste el pijama y me metiste en mi cama ¿?

- Pues estabas dormidito y tan lindo que me dio pena que te resfriases. (- que he dicho ¿? Lindo, mi corazón habla por mí ¿por qué?) Ante el comentario Moony se sonrojó levemente aunque el otro lo notó (- que bien se le ve así sonrojadito, lo voy a hacer sonrojar siempre)

- Gracias Paddie.

- Veo que te acordaste otra vez.

- Si – sonriéndole. (- Por qué mierda me abruma todo lo que me dice ¿? Tal vez me gus... no, a mi no me puede gustar y yo a él ¿? Porque me parece que lo hace adrede ¿?)

(- Prongs tiene razón, me gusta... pero no pienso permitirlo, antes que nada es mi amigo y no me quiero cargar esta amistad, solo será un cliché y a la semana ya no me acordaré, además tengo a Sisy, jeje)

- Sabes, tienes razón, debo de dejar de repetirme mi pasado, voy a intentar que lo de Sisy vaya más enserio.

- Amm (- a mi como me va a querer, solo soy un licántropo, un lisiado, no se como he podido pensar que él me quería) mejor, ya verás que te sentará bien.

(- Ja bien ¬¬, si solo voy a mantener una relación seria para olvidarme de ti)

- Si, tal vez.

- La cena está muy rica, pásame otro plato, el de chocolate.

- No, ese es el de postre toma el pescado.

- No me gusta el pescado, tú lo sabes... – ya estaba haciendo pucheritos. – él sabía que eso a Sirius le debilitaba las ordenes.

- Vale... no, te comes más de la mitad o no hay postre – (- joder casi caigo, ¿Por qué me pasará esto a mi?) – venga... que te lo doy yo.

- Eso no hace falta no soy un niño pequeño.

- Pues lo aparentas, con esa carita tan angelical y bonita... eres mi niño pequeño, y te voy a dar de comer, porque eres para mi solito lobito. – esta vez Moony si que se puso rojo, mientras Padfoot se preguntaba porque cojones le había dicho eso. (N/a: lo ha dicho porque yo lo he puesto jeje hacen una pareja estupenda no creen ¿? Los adoro) y lo bonito que se le veía así en sus brazos como un niño recién nacido y rojo completamente de la vergüenza.

(- Si Prongs tendrá razón, me gusta... pues esto no puede ser, así que me desquiciaré con la tonta de Sisy, eso será lo más correcto, porque antes que nada es mi amigo, y haber si me puedo enamorar de ella, aunque costará, bueno no, simplemente... tendré una noche buena con ella y luego le seguiré la corriente.)

- Pad... die jeje se me olvidaba, estás seguro de que te gusta esa Sisy ¿?

- La verdad es que no me gusta.

- Entonces como pretendes llevar una relación en serio si no estás enamorado ¿?

- No se... – dijo con carita de niño bueno a lo que Moony sonrió.

- Mira, tienes que buscar a alguien que te atraiga emocionalmente, y que te haga sentir especial en todos los sentidos, que te haga sentir único en el mundo.

- Tu sabes mucho de esto no Moony ¿?

- Bueno con todo lo que he pasado siempre supe que el que me hiciese sentir así sin esforzarse sería mi persona perfecta, y la persona a la que me gustaría entregarme. (-como tu)

- ¿Sigues virgen no Moony?

- Si, no tengo otro remedio. – se puso rojo.

- Pero tu no tendrías problemas a la hora de hacerlo al haber tenido problemas anteriores ¿?

- La verdad es que si, he tenido varias novias muggles y nunca las he podido ni besar.

- Moony, me gustaría ayudarte a pasar ese trauma mientras tu me ayudas a entender lo que es amar de verdad y no por conveniencia o por pasar el rato, o no me casaré nunca jejeje, jejeje.

- Vale accedo, nos ayudamos mutuamente.

- Bien, empiezo yo, trágate ese bocado anda.

- Vale, ya esta.

- Bien, si ves que no quieres yo paro, este es el paso más importante de todos.

- Bi... bien. – dijo viendo que este se le acercaba cada vez más, su cara con la suya, quitando el espacio que había entre ellos, entre sus labios. Tuvo un escalofrío. Hasta que se juntaron, Sirius puso en práctica el beso esponja, (jeje ese en que los dos permaneces juntos y no más) pasándose calor el uno al otro, intentando oír el corazón del otro.

Moony no puso pega alguna cuando terminó el beso.

Se sintió volando, su estomago se había convertido en un puño bien cerrado.

- Moony, ¿qué... qué te pareció?

- Un sueño... di... digo... ha estado bien, mi primer beso. – Sirius sonrió ante la equivocación de su amigo o algo más. – Sirius, dime ¿cómo te has sentido con el beso que me has dado?

- Especial.

- Pues así debes sentirte siempre.

- Moony, para remediar el reto de tu sufrimiento, se necesita a alguien a quien de verdad ames y estés dispuesto a darlo todo. Tu me consideras solo un amigo, el beso que te he dado ya podría suponer problemas para nuestra amistad tan grande. Busca a alguien por quien te lata el corazón. – dijo viendo que le dolía mucho (n/a: el corazón para los que no se enteren)

- Si, es cierto, tu necesitas lo mismo, alguien a quien de verdad ames (- que jamás seré yo) se arrepentía en parte de que su "colega" ya no fuese a darle más besos nunca más.

El resto del "día" pasó rápido, en si pasaron rápidas las pocas horas que los separaban de ir a dormir.

En el momento de acostarse, Moony y Paddie se echaron ambas miradas cómplices, pues habían acordado no decirle nada del beso a nadie, y también miradas llenas de amor que ninguno de los dos lo notó por parte del otro.

Y así fue como acabaron soñando el uno en el otro, no sin antes escribir Remus lo que le había pasado en su diario, era dorado, como sus ojos, parecía raído y viejo, (N/a: era tan gordo como el libro de Harry Potter y la orden del fénix, para que más o menos lo situéis, es justo como a mi me gustaría tenerlo) tenía unas líneas rojas en el lomo, exactamente 3, no tenía ningún tipo de cerradura, solo un hechizo para que no lo pudiesen abrir así como así, aunque era un poco flojo, ya que el mismo había probado a abrirlo aunque llevase puesto ese hechizo y lo consiguió con poco esfuerzo, pero estaba seguro de que ninguno de sus amigos le abriría ese diario, y menos aun sabiendo que era lo más importante para él, su diario, pues lo escribía todo.

Todos los días acudía al recaudo y buena compañía de su diario era muy obsesivo con ese tema, si un día no escribía por la noche no podía dormir (N/a: he dicho lo que me pasa a mi jeje, es que no sabía como describir su actitud de obseso y he decidido describirla tal y como soy yo, que no se me pasa ni un día y si es así luego no me puedo dormir o me desvelo a mitad de noche y me toca escribirlo o no puedo conciliar el sueño :p) bueno pues así era el con su diario, sus amigos ya sabían que jamás perdonaría a aquel que leyese su diario sin su consentimiento.

Después se durmió y tuvo el mismo sueño, durante toda la noche, como si tuviese un replay y lo mismo le pasó a Padfoot.

Eso si, antes de dormirse a Sirius se le pasó por la cabeza ¿qué estará escribiendo Moony en su diario? Tal vez hable de mí.

En la mañana...

Sirius ya lo tenía claro, iba a empezar con su propósito, que el llamaba "la huida del corazón" lo cual tenía bastante sentido, porque últimamente estaba huyendo de lo que le decía su corazón, ahora iba a empezar en serio, o eso se había propuesto el mismo.

Por otra parte Remus que por la mañana ya recordaba lo que había soñado, lo había escrito rapidísimo en su diario para que no se le olvidase cuestionarle después a James y pedirle además de consejo ayuda, tal vez podría chantajearlo en caso de que no accediese con el trabajo que el profesor de Historia de la magia les había puesto, 200 cm. de pergamino hablando sobre las repercusiones que tuvo la santa inquisición el la sociedad mágica y no mágica de la época, con letra pequeña incluyo el profesor en las normas del trabajo, y por supuesto no quería faltas ni manchurrones y mucho menos un hechizo ilusionista para que el pergamino pareciese más largo, Moony como siempre ya lo había acabado, la diferencia es que el suyo ocupaba 300 cm., tenía asegurado un excelente.

Cuando Moony fue a despertar a Sirius el primero como siempre para dedicarle una mirada de amor sin que nadie se enterara, se dio cuenta por primera vez que aun dormido tenía cara de pervertido, tenía su sonrisa pícara en la que Moony no podía retener el hecho de sonrojarse. Además ese día el chico gustaba de un pelo realmente revuelto que le daba un toque rebelde y mucho más sensual de lo normal.

Aun así el chico de ojos dorados no hizo caso de lo ahora mismo le decía su corazón y lo despertó despacio y susurrándole al oído:

- Sisy ha venido a verte, dice que está muy caliente y que la quiere pasar bien contigo.

- Sisy ¿? NO ¡! - Dijo metiéndose de golpe bajo las sabanas y acurrucándose dentro lo más que pudo, las mantas le cubrían más de la cabeza

Moony alegrado de ver la reacción de Sirius le saco las mantas de un tirón, pero maldita la casualidad, maldita o vendita quien sabe, de que Sirius Black dormía desnudo, Moony nunca lo había sabido y se pueden imaginar la cara del chico que se puso rojo del tirón y algo de su cuerpo se puso bastante contentito al ver a la persona que más le gustaba así, pero no solo a él, sino también a Pad que se le pasó por la cabeza que ya que el estaba sin ropa no podían desaprovechar la ocasión.

Moony se aventajó a Sirius y lo tapó hasta la cabeza de nuevo y se fue corriendo al baño a meterse una gran buena ducha, Sirius pensó que del corte se había ido además había oído la puerta cerrarse.

Y sin más remedio se puso a despertar a James y este a Wormty. Sirius que iba pensando a la suya, pensando en cierto lobito se metió en el baño aun con el calentón y no se dio cuenta de la cualidad de que la ducha estuviese funcionando y de que al abrir se metió sin mirar y un alucinado Moony se quedó como si nada, (N/a: muchas casualidades no ¿? Pues así es) a la que se giró para coger el jabón...

- Moony ¿? Que haces aquí ¿?

- Eso me parece que es lo que yo debería preguntar.

- Lo siento iba pensando en mis cosas, bueno en el sueño que tuve y no me di cuenta... lo siento, pero ahora que estoy mojado no me harás salir no lobito, me puedo constipar – en ese momento se puso ha hacerle la carita de perrito bonachón y sexy a la que Moony no pudo resistirse y accedió a que se quedara a terminar de ducharse con el.

Sirius por su parte estaba encantado de tener a su lobito tan cerca de él porque la ducha no era tan grande como parecía, y no paraban de rozarse cosa que no ayudó a disminuir el calentón de ambos, aún así los dos se contuvieron y no hicieron nada, salvo Pad que le lavó el pelo a Moony porque le hacía ilusión. Ahí acabó esa casualidad pero no sería la última.

Esta vez Moony si que se acordaba de lo que había ocurrido en su sueño y no lo desaprovechó, cuando salió de la ducha dejando allí a Sirius un poco triste porque a pesar de sus ruegos se había acabado yendo, se vistió con la túnica del colegio y corrió por los pasillos hasta el comedor para hablar con Prongs, este estaba allí entablando una conversación aburrida por lo que parecía con Wormty, porque directamente ni hablaba, solo lo hacía Worm y posiblemente ni lo escuchaba.

Aprovechando su aburrimiento descomunal, llegó y sin decir hola le estiró de la manga, cogió una tostada y se lo llevó del comedor.

Se fue directo a la sala de música, que estaba vacía, ahí le contó el sueño que había tenido repetidas veces, y esperó paciente la respuesta de su amigo. Pero viendo que no había respuesta y cansado de verle los empastes a Prongs (tenía la boca abierta) (N/a: Por cierto no tenia empastes solo es una expresión) acabó preguntando.

- Bueno y que dices ¿?

- Que quieres que diga Moony.

- Y yo que se opina no ¿, joder no te quedes callado que me pones nervioso.

"(que te pongo nervioso ¿? Joder si supieses que tu y Pad habéis tenido el mismo sueño... para empezar no me dirías lo mismo, y se lo digo ¿? Hay no mierda que le prometí que no lo haría. Bueno tal vez él no me lo pida jeje)"

- ¿A qué viene esa cara de malo?

- No nada estaba pensando en los Slytherin y la próxima broma.

- Joder tío pero no estamos hablando de eso, sino de mi sueño.

- Pues que quieres que te diga Moony ¿? Solo es un sueño, no hay que darle importancia, es normal que la gente sueñe y de normal los sueños son siempre extraños, yo no haría mas caso, a no ser que el te gustase de verdad. "(necesito verle la cara, lo necesito siiiii es esa cara se ha quedado flipado, le gusta, le gusta ¡!)" Bueno ahora me tengo que marchar para ver a Lily, adiós.

- Vale. – Remus se quedó bastante tranquilizado porque el fin y al cabo, Sirius no le gustaba de verdad ¿no?

Mientras James iba caminando hacia la primera clase del día fue pensando que hacer, porque claro con los chicos había un problema, el prefería no abrir la boca claro, pero... es que era cierto que hacían una pareja muy bonita, a pesar de ser los dos chicos. Pero claro también había un inconveniente, si no se querían de verdad y llegasen a salir juntos, acabarían rompiendo y eso está conllevado de una discusión en toda regla y acabaría con la amistad de Sirius y Remus, y no solo con eso sino que también acabaría con los Merodeadores. Conclusión, la mejor solución es dejarlo pasar, se lo acabarán diciendo.

El día acabó y con todas las agotadoras clases terminadas solo quedaban los deberes y los estudios, con los que Moony empezó desde ese mismo instante, mientras que el resto se dedicó a hablar, pero Wormty lo que hizo fue sacarse el libro de Maldiciones que había sacado de la Biblioteca y se puso a leerlo concentrado en la esquina más solitaria de la sala de Gryffindor.

Al final llegó la hora de cenar y después la de ponerse el pijama e irse a dormir porque estaban agotados, había sido un día muy duro para todos.

Nuestros amigos como no soñaron con el mismo sueño que habían tenido hasta la fecha noche tras otra.

Con los segundos llegaron los minutos y con estos las horas y así comenzó un nuevo día para los merodeadores, y este más enérgico que el anterior, con cuidado de criaturas mágicas, DECAO, Transformaciones, Runas Antiguas para algunos de ellos y más asignaturas, todas emocionantes, posiblemente el mejor día de la semana.

Durante una de las horas de pausa entre las clases, Sisy fue a hablar con Sirius, no podía perder la oportunidad de conquistarlo aunque fuese poco a poco.

- Sirius, verás, quería hablar contigo...

- Dime Sisy, date prisa que me tengo que ir corriendo.

- Si, verás es que estaba pensando en que... bueno iré al grano, en que tu y yo haríamos buena pareja.

- Bueno, no es mentira del todo, pero una Slytherin con un Gryffindor, no se yo si sería lo correcto, al fin y al cabo nuestras casas están muy encima la una de la otra, seríamos el centro de ataque.

- Pero, Siri mi amor, para el amor no existen las rivalidades entre las casas, solo lo que sentimos el uno por el otro (N/a: Por dios voy a potar ¡! ¡! ¡! Mira que me cae mal la tía esta) y si tu me amas tanto como yo a ti, no habrá nadie que nos consiga separar. – Todo esto lo dijo muy grandilocuentemente (para la gente que no sepa que es grandilocuente son gestos y forma de hablar mus exagerados vale ¿?) y con una tontería encima que no se la quita nadie.

- Sisy cariño yo te quiero con todo mi corazón – lo dice mas con tono de burla y entonación – te prometo que quedaremos un día para ir juntos y no será muy lejano a este, te prometo amor mío que ni el alba nos hará separar. - Con esto de ni el alba nos hará separar viene referido a cuando los amantes de la época romántica del siglo a saber cual se tenían que separar cuando llegaba el día porque no les podían pillar ya que la tipa estaba casada y habían estado toda la noche haciendo sonar los muelles de la cama. (N/a: habéis visto que bien explico, yo de mayor profesora de historia juas, juas ni en broma jajaja)

En ese momento Sirius se fue dejando allí a una tontita Sisy con las mejillas tono carmín y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y con un profundo ideal de conquistar del todo al chico que ojos color noche. (Azul oscuro vamos)

CONTINUARÁ...

Madre del amor hermoso que artazo a escribir, hoy no me apetecía nada y eso que el capi ya lo tenía casi terminado. Bueno es igual. ¿Qué opináis de Sisy? Sinceridad porfavor, si os cae tan mal como a mi, ayudadme a idear un final muy desastroso para ella MUAJAJAJA joder si es que la odio con toda mi alma y eso que la he creado yo, menos mal... será por eso que la odio tanto porque se más de ella que aun no está puesto en el fic, jeje eso era una ¿PISTA? Tal vez, bueno en fin que quiero RR que me molan ¡! ¡! ¡! Jejeje que os cuesta hacerme sonreír ¿? Pues solo poner unas cuantas palabras en el teclado jeje eh! Este tiene 4645 palabras jaja el anterior tenía más, jejejejej.

Venga besazos

La-coco-saray.


	4. IV Dime con quien andas y te diré

_Respuestas a los Reviews_

_Ireth: Tranquila que si que lo voy a seguir escribiendo, y mira que soy buena y en cuanto he terminado de leer tu fic me e puesto a escribir tu contestación y ahora me pondré a escribirlo, me alegro mucho de que te guste y la verdad es que si que van a tardar lo suyo en decírselo, bastante, se lo dirán por el capítulo 10 más o menos así que tu dirás tardan o no ¿? Y Siiiii hay lemmon y los capis serán largos y con la mano derecha en el corazón lo prometo, mis capis serán largos. ¿Pero más largos o así ya basta? XD_

_Helen Black Potter: A ver para empezar Sisy nuestro "querido" personaje, en si es peor que Margaret "ricitos de oro" de Amor en Luna llena porque a ella no le va a hacer falta nadie que la ayude para conseguir sus propósitos mientras que en Amor en Luna Llena estaba la chica Malfoy Ilenia, y si que seguiré actualizando, pero cuando tenga exámenes no podré porque estaré muy ocupada así que a mis faltas de actualización le echáis la culpa a los profesores( en especial al de Mates que explica muy mal) em... y tienes razón escribir lo mismo o mas que hermi18 es prácticamente imposible, bueno es un reto jeje que quiero superar por eso pongo el numero de palabras después de cada capi, tengo la media de 5000 haber si con este la puedo pasar y hacer media de 6000 jajaja que gota a gota se hace el río, gracias por decirme que lo hago bien, algunas amigas mías piensan que escribo demasiado, bueno es según los gustos, a mi los capis me gustan largos, a los demás no lo se. Me parece que ya he contestado a todo tu Review así que te dejo para seguir escribiendo jeje._

_Krla-chan: Bueno que decirte, gracias por tu Review, y si lo continuaré. Espero que te siga gustando._

_Andrea: Muchas gracias, me esforzare para actualizar lo antes posible, me alegro de que te guste un beso._

_Tsuzuki-san: Buenas muchas gracias! Me gusta que te guste… te guste que me guste ¿? Bueno era un broma jejeje, si que lo continuo y fíjate que te lo dedico por la broma por si te ha sentado mal. Te dedico el capi ¡!_

_**Ahora os dejo con el fic, nos vemos al final ;)**_

**IV**

**Dime con quién andas y te diré quien eres**

Después de su maravillosa actuación se fue hacia la siguiente clase, sus amigos ya debían de estar allí.

En cuanto a Sisy, se fue corriendo a la sala común de Slytherin para contárselo a Severus Snape, era la persona a la que más confianza tenía puesto que Lily no era su amiga de verdad.

- Has hecho muy bien amiga mía, es Sirius la persona que te conviene (- puesto que así Remus será solo para mí) (N/a: la cosa está que Snivellus también utiliza a Sisy, total que la chica no tiene amigos de verdad y que a él le gusta muchísimo Moony o sea que tenemos aquí un lío amoroso)

- Gracias por apoyarme Severus - dijo dándole un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla (N/a: Dios que asco y más de ella ¡! Pobre Snivellus ¬¬ aunque no se yo...)

- Si... – dijo apartando con asco a la pobre chica (N/a: de pobre tiene bien poco lo siento pero es que me cae muy mal se nota no ¿?)

Pasamos de nuevo a los merodeadores.

Estaban en la clase de Transformaciones y Sirius y James que estaban sentados juntos como siempre y en la tercera fila, justo detrás de Remus y Peter que estaban sentados en la segunda.

Sirius y James hablaban de Sisy y de la magnífica actuación que había hecho para luego acabar como con todas, en la cama y luego mandarla a volar y de paso reírse por si se estrellaba contra alguna lechuza o búho.

- Pero como se te ocurre hacer eso ¿? Es una Slytherin

- Joder, pero y que más da ¿?

- Hace cuatro días o así le dijiste a Moony que se olvidase de ella porque era Slytherin.

- No lo hice por eso.

- Y entonces por qué ¿?

- No te lo puedo decir, se lo prometí y no romperé mi promesa, no con él, es nuestro amigo – dijo lo más rápido que pudo ya que james ya le estaba mirando raro -.

- Ya... ¬¬ seguro.

- Joder que si, seguro, y no me seas sarcástico, que sabes que me jode.

- Te jode porque no pillas bien las cosas.

- Eso no es verdad ¡!

- No... Que va... – dijo rodando los ojos y con un denote extremado de sarcasticidad. (N/a: creo que lo he puesto bien pero vamos no se...)

- ves, tu también me das la razón, Sirius Black lo pilla todo a la primera – dijo totalmente seguro de ello, con mucha confianza y con una gran sonrisa de ganador.

Mientras que a James le caía la gotita de los dibujos manga

En ese momento un licántropo estaba mirando lo que ellos hacían, pero por dentro pensaba en algo un poco mas ampliado.

(- Cómo es posible... no ha querido decirle nada a James de lo que hablamos, pero ha estado a un trís de hacerlo, no creo que sea más de confianza... - Haber moony pero que te dices, cómo no va a ser de confianza si es Paddie, le acaba de negar el contar un secreto a su mejor amigo, que es Sirius Black... el nunca guarda secretos... y a ti si que te lo ha guardado... - Pero porque ha dicho que era su amigo ¡! Si no, no lo hubiera hecho nunca – O tal vez porque te quiere – Sabes que eres muy rotunda vocecita llamada consciencia ¿? O lo que seas...¬¬)

(N/a: esta manteniendo una discusión consigo mismo, cada guión que hay es el cambio de las voces ¿vale? Por si alguien no lo ha pillado bien.)

En el momento en que él terminó su pequeña disputa, acabó con ella la clase. Y todos empezaron a recoger sus cosas para irse. Cuando salieron, Moony iba el primero y a la primera persona que vio fue a Sisy… como no ¬¬ siempre molestando, que se tiró a los brazos de Sirius.

Este con voz sensual le fue contestando a todo lo que ella le decía aunque la mayoría de las cosas careciese de sentido alguno, del estilo de…

- Siri, cari… jugamos a algo ¿?

- Sisy, querida mía… ya somos un poco mayores no ¿?

- No tanto Siri… venga va… juguemos a algo… - Mientras le hacia pucheritos.

- Que tal si jugamos a cosas de adultos – y en ese momento puso cara de pervertido y le dio un beso con lengua a Sisy (N/a: no os lo imaginéis… no os lo recomiendo, yo he pecado en hacerlo)

En esos momentos Moony se estaba muriendo de los celos que sentía… y la iba maldiciendo por dentro, tachándola de puta, cosa que ya era. Y no sabía que hacer el pobre licántropo.

El pobre chico había pasado a un estado de pesimismo total, parecía que todo lo negativo le ocurriese a él, Sirius no mostraba ninguna atención hacia el chico cosa que lo iba desesperando poco a poco, él joven Lupin veía como su amor solo tenía ojos para su nueva novia, a la que de pronto parecía tener mucho cariño y respeto, pocas veces se les veían separados y sin darse un beso.

Ese estado llegó a hacerse replantear a Remus, varias cosas, la primera, que hacía en este mundo y la segunda si Sirius le quería a él o a ella. Claro estaba que él no le había dicho nada, Remus lo había supuesto todo, su conciencia tal vez le había jugado una mala pasada en lugar de servirle para algo, tal vez su intuición de lobo estaba fallando, o tal vez escuchaba más a sus sentimientos que a su intuición. Quizá un fallo por su parte que intentaría enmendar.

Antes Sirius lo trataba como si fuese de marfil o como si fuera de talco (N/a: es el mineral más débil, se rasca con la uña) y ahora recibía un caso nulo por parte del ojigris que tan loco le llevaba. Poco a poco fue perdiendo el habla, no hablaba nunca, no reía y difícilmente se le veía acompañado en el castillo. Eso le llegó a convertir en una presa fácil a Malfoy, que tan interesado estaba en el en esos instantes que hasta la idea de no verlo un solo día le causaba rabia.

Malfoy quería una venganza, aun no sabía porque razón era la venganza, pero algo seguro que habría, mientras Snape, suspiraba por el lobito, y se iba abriendo paso a hacia él, cada uno a su forma pero cada vez más.

Snape le había dirigido palabra al lupino varias veces, e incluso había llegado a ser su máximo punto de apoyo para mantener su moral a flote. Por supuesto Snape, no sabía nada de los sentimientos de Remus hacia Sirius, pero tampoco hacía falta que lo dijeran, era un hecho bastante obvio o al menos eso pensaban dos Slytherin, que además resultaban ser amigos.

Ninguno de los dos había hablado con el otro de sus planes cara a Lupin, tal vez eso, convirtió en fácil el trabajo, el acercamiento a él y también hizo más duro el desenlace.

Remus, por su parte era considerado como un fantasma más del colegio, apenas dormía, no hablaba, prácticamente ni comía, eso se le notó mucho en su físico, que cada vez estaba mas escuálido y delgado, pero el que más lo notó, esta claro que fue Sirius Black, que a pesar de dedicarse a su novia el 89 de su día, parecía no estarlo con ella, sino con él, Remus John Lupin, sus ideas parecían no surgir efecto, no conseguía olvidarse del hombre lobo, pero no iba a permitir que le saliese el tiro por la culata, tenia que conseguirlo, sobre todo, para relajación propia, saber que le gustaba un hombre, de su mismo sexo, y que además era su segundo mejor amigo, lo ponía un tanto incomodo, le hacia el trato bastante imposible, e insuperable, las pocas veces que le hablaba, se mostraba muy serio y frío, cosa que le encantaba a Sisy, ya que veía que su novio solo era para ella, también se dirigía a el con la cabeza gacha mirando al plato de comida, pues el rato que pasaba con sus amigos era durante las comidas en el gran comedor y para dormir, que llegaba tarde y no cruzaba palabra con ellos.

Remus por su parte estaba hasta las mismísimas narices de esa actuación, era su compañero, pero el lo consideraba algo más, algo que era incapaz de decir a nadie, además el sueño se repetía cada vez con más intensidad y realismo, se levantaba sudado, en un mar de sollozos y desesperación.

- Adiós Moony, adiós… nos volveremos a ver…

- No, por favor no te vayas, no podría soportarlo, no te alejes de mi, no me hagas eso…

- Moony, Moony despierta, despierta por favor

- Que… que ha pasado ¿? – Era Sirius.

- Estabas soñando, muy agitado, gritabas, estaba preocupado, pensaba que te ocurría algo.

- Gracias por despertarme, últimamente no puedo dormir bien…

- Lo se, no tienes muy buena cara, estás muy débil, debes cuidarte más, haces mal así.

- No tengo ganas, - dijo mientras se iba vistiendo – me voy a la biblioteca, adiós.

No tenía ningunas ganas de hablar con él, se sentía atormentado, y herido emocionalmente, y él sabía que Sirius no lo había hecho adrede, pero le afectaba, era como si clavasen una puñalada trapera y le hiciese mucho daño.

Él había dicho que se iba a la biblioteca pero sin saber porque en pleno camino se desvió y al darse cuenta estaba en las mazmorras, era zona de Slytherin, no hacía bien allí. Todo era oscuro y tétrico, la luz era escasa, y solo se podía ver un poco más allá de tus pies, lo justo para no tropezarte.

Las paredes eran frías y oscuras, casi todas tenían efectos de moho, los pasillos estaban iluminados por llamas verdes, al parecer conseguidas con algún hechizo.

Una vez allí, Remus si que no sabía a donde ir, se había perdido, y no podía ir hacia atrás, porque no sabía a donde debía ir, no conocía el camino por el que había llegado, pero estaba seguro de algo, si su subconsciente lo había llevado ahí seria por algo.

Dejó de pensar en donde se situaba exactamente, para dejar paso a la intuición que le había llevado hasta ahí, pero se sorprendió con la reacción que tuvo su cuerpo, en lugar de irse por donde había venido siguió hacia delante con rumbo fijo y decidido, desde luego quien le hubiese visto ir hacia allí con tanta desenvoltura, se habría replanteado seriamente si no tendría alguna aventurilla con alguna Slytherin o tenía problemas.

Por suerte o por desgracia nadie lo vio, era pronto, podríamos considerarlo incluso normal, pero había alguien que tampoco podía conciliar el sueño, o tal vez no quiso conciliarlo.

En el momento en que decidió levantarse de su cama, tuvo un presentimiento, el de victoria, era su oportunidad y tal vez no tendría más, en cuanto salió de su sala común Lucius Malfoy o como lo llamaban los Merodeadores "el mal follao" supo que Lupin andaba cerca, y había pasado por allí hacía poco, su colonia aún estaba ahí en el aire, salpicándolo de dulzura, tranquilidad y sinceridad cosa que sin duda, un Slytherin noto a la primera de cambio, por allí no era costumbre que hubiese un olor que no fuese el moho de las paredes, o alguna chica que se acababa de echar un perfume insoportable de esos dulzones, que incluso le quitan el hambre al más hambriento, o como Snape los llamaba, Colonias Sobre Azucaradas, y que por supuesto tendrían que subir la tensión, ya que tanto azúcar junto era difícil de percibir.

Volviendo al tema, Lucius tenía un gran olfato como para distinguir a la persona que tenía en el punto de mira. Lucius aun no sabía que Remus Lupin era un licántropo, pero por supuesto lo acabaría sabiendo, por algo era un Malfoy, llevaba en una ardua investigación tres meses, y durante esos tres además de ver trabajar a los Merodeadores en un trozo de papel, muy agachados con James hablando animadamente y Sirius riéndole las gracias.

Había visto otra cosa, que sin duda llamaría la atención al más pintado, Remus Lupin desaparecía todos los meses la noche de luna llena y durante los tres días anteriores su irritabilidad aumentaba notoriamente, a pesar de las grandes coincidencias con los licántropos, en todo

(N/a: no será porque es un licántropo ¿?)

Lucius no se dio cuenta de ese detalle que en alguno momentos estaba tan a la luz que ni una manta negra lo hubiera podido esconder. Quizá Malfoy hacía de oídos sordos y de ojos a ciegas, o quizá solo quizá le interesaba más el lugar a donde iba, con quien, y para que.

Aun así la claredad de la situación era evidente y la falta de ordenar sus ideas no consiguió que mejorase en absoluto.

No obstante esa seguía siendo su oportunidad, Remus Lupin, por fin lo tendría cerca de él para decirle unas cuantas cosas. Unas que le harían estremecer, poner nervioso, gritar si hacía falta.

De momento no pretendía nada serio con él solo un poco de diversión, que estaba seguro que le concedería, y si no lo hacía sería a la fuerza, que tampoco le costaría mucho, además de tener una constitución mucho más fuerte que el lupino, este estaba demacrado totalmente, la falta de alimento, de sueño y de relajación lo llevaba de culo, no descansaba con el colegio y no dejaba de pensar en cierto Griffindor y de eso se aprovecharía Malfoy de toda esa debilidad emocional.

Y de pronto interrumpiendo sus pensamientos lo vio, delante con aparente tranquilidad, dejándose llevar por sus piernas a donde quiera que le llevasen sin preocuparse de a donde ni cuando ni como, solo le interesaba que le llevasen lejos de la realidad, esa tan dura a la que se enfrentaba todos los días cuando los veía juntos dándose besos o haciéndose carantoñas, sonriéndose o hablándose con una tranquilidad y dulzura envidiable.

Y ahí lo decidió todo, lo sorprendería por detrás y después sería suyo, todo suyo para él y nadie más, crearía una posesión absoluta a su alrededor y así sería hasta que se cansase de él, Black se enfadaría muchísimo, al ver lo que había hecho, pero no se iba a sofocar mucho, al fin y al caso tan solo era Black.

Así que previsto con su idea se acercó, y le cogió los glúteos firmemente, apretando con ganas cosa que izo dar un salto al rubio del tremendo susto, que se giro con aire enfadado.

- ¿Pero que mierda…? – Hay ya no pudo decir nada más. Lo giraron de golpe y lo estamparon contra la pared más cercana, cosa a la que el chico se quejó sin armar escándalo.

Entonces aprovechó ese quejido que más bien pareció un gemido y que había cerrado los ojos, para atrapar su boca que había quedado entre abierta por el golpe. El joven se dejó hacer, algo le decía que siguiese. Por un momento se le pasó por la cabeza que era Sirius y ni corto ni perezoso, habló.

- ¿Sirius?

Lo había pillado de lleno, a Remus J. Lupin le gustaba Sirius Black.

Pero sin decir nada lo calló con otro beso, ese más pasional que el anterior, y de ese siguieron otros tres más que en cada uno exploraba más, duraba más, y hacía enloquecer al licántropo más.

Por su parte él pensaba que era Sirius Black, solo tenía pensamientos para él. El invasor decidió dejar su boca para irse a su cuello.

Remus notaba un deje de dulzura, pero era un tanto brusco para ser Sirius, aun así el simple hecho de que lo fuera hacía que lo dejase continuar y pidiese más, cosa que Malfoy no tardó a complacer. Bajó a la clavícula, intentando sacarle la túnica al Gryffindor, que se iba dejando, mientras emitía pequeños quejidos, espasmos de placer que llenaban el pasillo.

En ese momento, para desgracia de Malfoy una de las antorchas lanzó más luz y permitió ver al lobo quien tenía delante, una melenita rubia platino, con unos ojos plateados, se disecaban a devorar el pezón del licántropo, este ya consciente de lo que pasaba lo empujó contra el suelo lo más fuerte que pudo, y ya que este estaba distraído consiguió apartarlo y salió corriendo alejándose así del inminente peligro que le provocaba, y sin pensarlo dos veces se fue a su habitación en la sala común de Gryffindor esperando que Sirius estuviese ya con su novia.

Para su desgracia Sirius estaba leyendo en el alfeizar de la ventana acurrucado, con el libro en las piernas.

Que cuando oyó la puerta se giró y vio a un Remus con la camisa desabrochada, la túnica medio rasgada, el cuello, la clavícula y el pezón rojos, y unas lagrimas que caían amargamente de sus ojos que le cruzaban la cara intentando renacer un río desecado, cayendo en su ropa en lugar de su corazón

(N/a: no se si lo habréis pillado el río desecado es su corazón vale ¿?)

Y como es totalmente normal, Sirius saltó dejando caer su libro a abrazarlo lo más fuerte que pudo.

- Dime Moony, ¿Qué te ha pasado? – Pero el no podía hablar, ¿Cómo iba a decirle que pensaba que la persona que le estaba devorando con tanta pasión era él y no Lucius?

_CONTINUARÁ..._

Lo primero perdón lo siento mucho chicas, si os contara la cantidad de problemas que he tenido desde mi última actualización o dejo en el sitio. El ordenador se me estropeó, después lo formateamos, mi padre que no sabe devolverlo a como estaba antes (eso sí, me adelante e hice una copia de todo lo que ya llevaba escrito) tardé una semana en disponer ordenador de nuevo, después no me va el Internet, otra semana, tengo que llamar a mi tío para que me lo arregle, y lo consigue, me va en Internet, después mis padres se cabrean conmigo y me quitan el módem y ya para colmar el baso de agua todas las semanas con 5-6 exámenes es decir un media de 1.2 exámenes por día. Como comprenderéis he acuatizado cuando antes he podido, mil perdones chicas. Encima el capítulo ha sido corto. Prometo recompensaros a todas con muchos lemons que por cierto hoy casi hay eh ¿? No os preocupéis habrán, y como disculpa prometo una orgía. Que se que me costará, pero se hará, prometido que se hace, como disculpa para que no os enfadéis jejeje. Dejadme Reviews chicaaaaaaas por favor os lo pido de rodillas, subidme la moral que estoy en un estado de predepresión, es decir que dentro de unos día estoy depresiva ayudadme. Por cierto este capítulo son 3.554 palabras.

Muchos besazos.

La-coco-saray


	5. V El muerto y el arrimado a los tres día

_Respuestas a los Reviews_

_Zaratustra__: Ya seas elocuente o no eso es independiente de lo feliz que me hacen los reviews jejeje. Muchas gracias por enviar un review a pesar de haber tardado tanto jeje. Un beso._

_Helen Black Potter__: Bueno... en cuanto a la situación de proteger Sirius a Moony... lo verás en este capi... y también verás la del lemon jeje. Vamos y por supuesto que leo tu historia, en este momento me pongo a ello. Muchas gracias por el Review y me alegro de que de momento te vaya gustando. Besos._

_Ireth__: Me parece que ha que salgan Paddie y Moony aun falta bastante eh ¿? Y si lo siento que sea tan corto, pero es que no se me ocurría más, así que como compensación te dejo con un capi largo ¿vale ?espero que este capi te guste y que pilles de nuevo la onda de la historia, intentaré actualizar más a menudo, perdona._

_Haztu__: Hola querida, ante todo, gracias por el review, muaks. En cuanto a lo de Sirius… xD no se que decirte… quizá este capi te interese bastante…_

_Angarad__: Gracias, y por desgracia he tardado mucho, pero espero poder actualizar de ahora en adelante más a menudo, un beso!!_

_**Aviso: Este capítulo tiene lemon… nos vemos abajo!**_

* * *

_**EN CAPÍTULOS ANTERIORES…**_

_**Cuando eran niños Remus y Sirius se hicieron una promesa eterna, y estos papeles firmados los guardaron entre las tapas de sus diarios, ya no se acordaban, pero unos sueños muy vívidos y que se repetían una y otra vez se han encargado de hacer que sus sentimientos salgan a la luz, pero Sirius que se niega a ceder a este nuevo sentimiento que surge en el centra su atención en Sisy, la mujer que copia a Lily en todo, y deja de atender a su Remus, que decae a un estado anímico, comienza a vagar solo, y eso hace que gente como Lucius Malfoy se fije en él y comience a acosarlo, mientras que sus sueños son más persistentes. James por otro lado, esta más que enamorado de Lily, tanto que sufre mucho en silencio, lo suficiente como para preocupar a sus amigos. Peter sin embargo, se aleja más de ellos.**_

* * *

**V**

**El muerto y el arrimado a los tres días apestan.**

- Vamos Moony, dime ¿Qué ha pasado?

- No puedo

- No me digas que no puedes Moony, mira como vienes, te ha pasado algo.

- No me ha pasado nada Sirius.

- ¿Qué no te ha pasado nada? ¿Esto – dijo cogiendo su ropa y estirándola un poco – es no pasar nada?

- ¡Sirius, no te metas en mi vida! – dijo levantando el tono de voz ante el tono recriminatorio y sarcástico de Padfoot.

- ¿Qué no me meta en tu vida? ¿Pero tú no ves como vienes?

- ¡No estoy ciego imbecil! ¿Te crees que soy tonto o que? No soy como tu Black.

- Deja ya de decir sandeces, dime que mierda te ha pasado.

- No te importa.

- No me jodas ¿Cómo que no me importa? Si no me importase no me habría levantado corriendo y te abría abrazado. A mi me importa muchísimo lo que a ti te ocurra.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque... eres mi amigo, por que va a ser.

- A no se Black tu sabrás. – Ahora encima estaba dolido

- ¿Me lo vas a decir o no?

- ¿Es que acaso no te das cuenta que no?

- Muy bien allá tu y tus actos, pero no me pidas ayuda.

- Tranquilo, que a mi tu ayuda no me hace falta para nada, no soy tan inútil como tu.

- Mas te vale, porque aunque tu vida dependa de ello no te ayudaré.

- Tranquilo que de ti no necesito ayuda.

De ahí Remus se fue a su cama y cerró el dosel y Sirius se fue de la habitación arto de Remus para desquiciarse con su novia, a la que buscó desesperadamente por todo el castillo hasta que dio con ella en uno de los pasillos de las mazmorras.

Allí estaba ella hablando animadamente con una chica de su misma casa, que se llamaba Thera Fool Twisted, (N/a: Traducid su nombre en un traductor... y descubriréis algo de ella importante para la historia) pelo color negro, ella era de un color tostado de piel, pero sin pasarse, con unos ojos sorprendentemente brillantes, de un negro hipnotizante, abrumador, sencillo, sus miradas lo decían todo, tenía algo que la hacía resaltar, además de un cuerpo especialmente bonito, ella era lista e inteligente, había que tener cuidado con ella o podía jugar una mala pasada, bonito cuerpo y inteligencia no hacían un buen conjunto en una Slytherin por su ambición.

Volviendo a Sirius, sin importarle que su novia estuviese hablando se acercó por detrás y le dio un beso fugaz, furtivo, y pasional, Thera entendió de que iba la cosa y los dejó solos sin ni siquiera decir adiós, e hizo bien.

Sirius se llevó a Sisy entre beso, sobada, mordisco, roce, susurro a una sala que hacía años que no se utilizaba de Hogwarts. Allí con el permiso de ella o sin el, le haría "el amor", a lo que ella no opuso resistencia, se dejó llevar, tal y como pensaba que era correcto para no perder a su Siri, lo que al parecer no entendía, es que lo perdería de todas formas.

Poco a poco la fue haciendo suya, con descaro, sensualidad y con un deje de posesividad, él iba a disfrutar, le importaba un comino si la otra se lo pasaba bien, o mal, le interesaba él, él, y Moony. Durante toda la "fiesta" no se lo quitaba de la cabeza por más que quisiese, era su sonrisa, su pelo, su olor, su risa, en esos momentos la cara de Sisy se iba tornando dulce y delicada como la porcelana, su pelo se iba tornando de un rubio estilo casco, pero desgreñado muy bien recortado, las palabras que le dirigía esta cambiaron, ya no era el típico Siri que le sacaba de quicio, sino un Paddie que le hipnotizaba y que le hacía querer más, mucho más.

Remus estaba en su cama boca arriba maldiciendo al idiota que tenía por amigo y que además amaba, le ponía enfermo solo pensar que le hacía tanto daño, con tan poco, salir siempre dolido de todas las situaciones se hacía hasta insoportable, se hacía in llevadero.

Es que, ya no aguantaba más, lo que sentía por él, era tanto, que lo mataba por dentro, tenía que hacer algo. Buscar a alguien, una persona que llenase el hueco que le dejaba Sirius cada vez que discutían.

Salió, él ya sabía a quien iba a buscar, le habían llegado voces de que Thera Fool, iba detrás de él desde tercero, y la chica era un ejemplo de inteligencia femenina, además era, muy... educada, no se sabía decir si era una perfecta Slytherin, o por el contrario no lo era para nada.

Después de haber mirado, lugares no muy recónditos, entró en la biblioteca, y la encontró allí. Sentada en una mesa, no estaba alejada de la multitud, pero tampoco estaba en el centro de atención, la verdad, es que esa chica, sabía mantenerse en el medio de todas las situaciones siempre, nunca era ni el blanco, ni el negro, siempre el gris, y Remus la consideraba una chica de ejemplo, entonces ¿qué mejor que una chica que él mismo considerara de ejemplo para ser su novia?, ninguna, por supuesto, ella no era como el idiota se Sirius.

Se acercó poco a poco a su mesa...

- Hola... ¿Tú eres Thera no?

- Si, así es me sorprende que sepas quien soy Remus.

- Bueno... em en tercero me dijeron

- Si, ya se, que iba detrás de ti... bueno, no mentían.

- Pero... sigues... quiero decir si sigues

- Si me sigues gustando... si.

- Am... – ya no se le ocurría que decir, era malísimo para ese tipo de cosas... ¿por qué sería tan difícil?

En ese momento Sisy llegó totalmente despeinada y se puso a tirar de la manga de ella sentada a su lado.

- Thera... Sirius es fantástico en la cama... Dios!

- ¿A si? Vaya que bien... ¬¬ - dijo sin prestarle el menor caso mirando su libro de transformaciones y buscando la respuesta a una de las preguntas que había que contestar en los ejercicios que le habían mandado y que Remus afortunadamente ya había terminado.

- Thera, la respuesta está en la siguiente página... – dijo Remus para ver como reaccionaba.

- ¡Vaya! Muchas gracias, me estaba volviendo loca... no la encontraba por ninguna parte.

En ese momento en la Biblioteca apareció Sirius bastante despeinado. Remus que lo vio entrar decidió que ya era la hora de irse, le dio la vuelta a la mesa poniéndose a uno de los lados de Thera, el que no ocupada Sisy la llamó por su nombre y le dio un beso delicado en los labios, mientras Sirius miraba (N/a: claro chicas, que sino no tenía gracia si él no miraba xD) La mandíbula de Sirius por poco llegó al suelo, cuando el beso terminó Thera se limitó a dedicarle una mirada tierna y este se fue pasando al lado de Sirius sin ni siquiera mirarle.

Sirius hecho una furia busco a Prongs desesperadamente, quería hablar con él de lo que había visto…

Remus por su parte muy enfadado con todo el mundo se fue de la biblioteca a la torre Gryffindor y se puso a estudiar, era muy agradable poder concentrarse y evadirse de todos los problemas tan fácilmente, aunque no lo consiguió del todo. Estuvo estudiando runas antiguas, era la asignatura que más concentración precisaba, después de pociones, claro.

Sin poder evitarlo, Remus comenzó a divagar en sus cosas, tenía que hacer todo lo posible para olvidarse de Sirius, y quien mejor que Thera para esa actividad, era muy guapa, inteligente, y le quería desde tercero, no podría encontrar a nadie mejor, el único pro que encontraba era su casa, ella era Slytherin, pero era una objeción que se podía pasar por alto. Podría ir a por ella al día siguiente y quedar con ella… quien sabe quizá podría brindarle nuevas oportunidades.

Al final Sirius consiguió encontrar a James, él continuaba con su pergamino en uno de los pasadizos secretos de Hogwarts, exactamente el que estaba debajo de la estatua de la bruja tuerta, cuando lo vio se metió allí dentro con él, no encontrarían un lugar mejor para hablar donde no hubiera nadie o fueran interrumpidos.

- ¿Sabes que ha hecho Remus, Prongs?

- Pues la verdad, no soy adivino…

- ¡Se ha besado delante de mis narices con Thera Fool Twisted!

- ¿Y? Tú haces lo mismo con Sisy, al menos Thera es una chica muy inteligente que no imita a Lily.

- Va por favor, James… ¿has traducido su nombre? Ella no es de fiar, y parece que Remus no quiere darse cuenta, es tonto de remate ¡!

- ¿No será que estas celoso?

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso? Sirius Black no está celoso de nadie, pero me jode que sea tan incauto, míralo, es un licántropo, ella una Slytherin, que no es de fiar ¡!

- Ya lo se… a mi tampoco me gusta, pero es su decisión, y no podemos decidir por él Sirius, así que tendrás que confiar en su buen juicio y perspectiva de todo, y tu seguir con tus cosas, como has hecho siempre, y dejar de preocuparte de los demás. Además comprendo a Remus.

- ¿Qué lo comprendes? A ti se te va la cabeza.

- A mi no se me va nada… es más sencillo de lo que piensas… ¿No ves como está? Prácticamente ni come, ni duerme desde que empezaste a ir más en serio con Sisy, y imagino que estará harto de que pases de él como lo haces, antes ibas con él a todas partes, siempre lo cuidabas y lo mimabas mucho, ahora ya no sabes ni quien es, has dejado de estar con nosotros, y él ha procurado verte lo menos posible.

- ¿Crees que le gusto?

- ¿Para que quieres saber eso si él a ti no te atrae?

- Joder Prongs… que si, que me gusta ¿vale? ¿estás contento?

- Un poco… repítelo una vez más…

- No te pases ¬¬

- Vale, si, yo creo que si Sirius, pero no habla de ti nunca. Aunque por la reacción que me has contado que ha tenido… quien lo diría ¿no? Quizá ha decidido hacer como tu Sirius, intentar olvidarse de ti mediante otras personas, y ha aparecido Thera, que como muy bien sabes, está detrás de él desde tercero.

- Tengo que hacer algo para volver a ganármelo.

- Si, tienes que hacer algo… pero eso ya es cosa tuya.

- ¿Has avanzado con el mapa?

- Si mira, he aplicado………….

Al día siguiente, Remus se levantó con nuevas fuerzas, estaba decidido a olvidarse de Sirius, así que lo primero que hizo fue ducharse e irse al gran comedor mientras sus compañeros aun dormían, ese noche sería luna llena, y tenía los nervios muy alterados, por eso decidió arreglarlo todo, antes de que empezara la luna menguante y estuviera más decaído de lo corriente. Encontró a Thera en la biblioteca ese mismo día por la mañana, después del desayuno, estaba sentada mirando con detenimiento el libro de pociones, una materia que a él se le daba realmente mal, desde luego era una chica muy aplicada, podría incluso ayudarle.

- ¿Puedo sentarme aquí contigo?

- Claro no hay ningún problema – y le regaló una sonrisa cálida, desde luego, esa chica, no era como las demás Slytherin

- Es que verás… creo que te debo una disculpa, por lo de ayer

- ¡Oh! No te preocupes por eso, el beso estuvo muy bien.

- No, no, las disculpas no eran por el beso, de hecho lo volvería a repetir de nuevo,- Thera volvió a sonreírle esta vez un brillo especial en los ojos - son por haberme marchado de forma tan fortuita y sin decirte nada

- Remus, eres un amor, de verdad, no pasa absolutamente nada, en realidad, me vino de perlas porque me relajó mucho el beso y pude seguir estudiando

- (- Está diciendo que le vino de perlas que la dejara colgada ¿? O bien me quiere de verdad o me engaña) Gracias.

- ¿Era eso todo lo que tenías que decirme?

- Emm… no, en realidad… quería invitarte a dar una vuelta por el terreno después de comer, así podemos conocernos mejor… y eso – dijo mirando la mesa de madera oscura.

Thera no se contuvo y le dio un beso en la mejilla, seguido de un abrazo muy cálido.

- Estaré encantada de pasear contigo – le susurro al oído

- Perfecto, bueno, yo me marcho y te dejo seguir estudiando.

Así es como Remus se levantó y se fue de la biblioteca pensando que hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía así de bien, y que quizá esa tal Thera haría su vida un poco más completa y podría ver el sol por las mañanas.

Decidió dirigirse a la torre Gryffindor, aun faltaba hora y media para que comenzarán las clases así que preparó su mochila y se dedicó a mirar el libro de pociones sentado en el sofá de la sala común, con el fuego abrasador delante de él.

- Hola Remus, ¿Qué haces levantado y vestido a estas horas?

- A hola Lily, me has dado un susto tremendo, pues me he despertado pronto, y me he ido a desayunar, he pasado por la biblioteca y he estado con Thera unos minutos. Es una chica brillante, ¿no crees?

- Si – y le sonrió al ver que no era como los demás – me sorprende que te lleves bien con los de Slytherin, pensaba que eras como James y Sirius, nunca antes te había visto con un Slytherin

- No, Lily, ya ves que no. Y la verdad es que creo que esa chica me gusta, he quedado con ella después de comer.

- Y te la llevarás a dar una vuelta por los terrenos y el lago… todos sois iguales – suspiró

- ¿Quién te ha propuesta una cita así?

- ¿Quién va a ser? James, millones de veces, es un pesado.

- Lily, no voy a decir nada en su contra, él está muy enamorado de ti, lo sabes, quizá si le dieras una oportunidad vieras que no es como tu crees que es.

- ¿Y como es?

- Tendrás que verlo por ti misma, Lily.

- ¿Me estas diciendo que es cariñoso, y tierno, comprensivo y tolerante? ¿Qué es capaz de mirarme a los ojos y no mentir?

- Si Lily, a no ser que le pidas que confiese un secreto que juró guardar, nunca mentirá… y contigo, estoy seguro que sería el hombre más tierno del mundo… admite que te atrae.

- No se Remus, es muy guapo, es capitán de Quiditch y cazador, además es inteligente, pero tiene que haber algo más dentro que sea superior a todo eso, sino no merece la pena.

- Lily, no podrás saber si hay nada, si no le das una oportunidad, ya lo sabes.

- Quizá tengas razón… debería darle una oportunidad… pero antes dejemos que se esfuerce un poco más.

- Vamos Lily, no seas tan dura con él

Y comenzaron a reírse. Lo que no sabían es que en la puerta de los dormitorios masculinos, había un James Potter escuchándolo todo, y que se había propuesto crear la figura de un santo con el nombre de Remus, y rezarle todos los días. Gracias a Remus, sabía que Lily pensaba que era atractivo, y también sabía que tenia la posibilidad de una oportunidad en la palma de la mano, solo necesitaba aprovecharla. Pero no solo había llegado a esa conclusión, sino que además iba a hacer todo lo posible para que Remus y Sirius acabaran juntos para así devolverle el grandísimo favor que le estaba haciendo.

El día transcurrió sin más percances, pero si que hubo algunas irregularides, en clase de transformaciones si sintió vigilado, así que giró hacia atrás la cabeza y vio a Sirius, mirándolo fijamente, que le guiñó el ojo y le sonrió. Remus hizo como si no hubiera visto nada, y siguió con sus cosas con la decisión de no volverlo a mirar en lo restante de día… hasta la noche.

- ¿Has visto eso James? Remus pasa de mi, le he sonreído y ha girado la cabeza como si nada… - le dijo por lo bajito a James

- Es normal… has estado mucho tiempo sin hacerle caso, está resentido, deja que las aguas vuelvan a su cauce natural, y ya verás que todo se arregla. Por ahora, sigue con Sisy, pero préstale más atención a Moony.

- Señor Potter, como veo que usted conoce muy bien la lección, ¿que le parece si continúa usted con la explicación?

- Perdón profesora.

- Que no se repita o quitaré puntos a su casa.

James ya no habló más con Sirius en toda la clase, y tomó apuntes todo el tiempo, Sirius siguió con la mirada fija en Remus que cumplía con su promesa de no volver a mirarlo.

Por fin llegó la hora de la comida, Remus comió rápido y sin hablar con nadie, pero antes de irse:

- Remus, ¿vendrás a los entrenamientos de hoy?

- No, lo siento he quedado con Thera – dijo desviando la mirada hacia la puerta, ella ya estaba allí de pie esperando – pero se lo puedes ofrecer a Lily – esta vez le guiñó un ojo a su amiga.

Sirius se quedó con la boca abierta de par en par… ¿Qué estaba pasando? El mundo estaba loco, de lo que aun no se había dado cuenta Sirius Black era que todo eso ocurría por su culpa y de que se lo había estado buscando desde el principio, pero no solo eso, es que además iba a conseguir que todo empeorara pronto.

En otra parte del castillo de Hogwarts había una pareja sentada bajo un árbol al lado del lago donde habitaba el calar gigante que le salpicaba unas gotas de agua cuando sacaba uno de sus tentáculos. La pareja, reía contenta y se conocía más a fondo, los padres de uno y de otro, los cursos anteriores, los amigos, y Remus descubrió que esa chica había estado más presente en su vida de lo que imaginaba, no solo porque ella estaba enamorada de Remus desde hacía mucho, sino porque ella también era amiga de Lily, a la cual apreciaba bastante por su inteligencia y su buen comportamiento, al igual que él. Sin duda Thera estaba demostrando que era la mujer perfecta para él, como si ella estuviera hecha a medida para complacer sus expectativas.

- Y también eres amiga de Sisy

- Si, pero Remus… ella… es distinta, no tiene muchas luces, ya lo sabes, y tampoco se preocupa por tenerlas… es ambiciosa, aun no se como tu amigo Black la soporta tanto… quizá la quiere mucho – a Remus se le ensombreció la mirada, por suerte, Thera apoyaba su espalda en el pecho de Remus, lo cual le impedía verle la cara

- Si, quizá tengas razón…

- Aunque me sorprende que haya durado tanto con ella, la gente y en especial Lily afirman que Sirius es un don Juan sin escrúpulos que utiliza a las mujeres sin más intención que el sexo, y Sisy esta muy ilusionada pensando que ella solita con sus encantos ha conseguido atar al apuesto Black.

- Bueno… si, y no, Sirius avisa a todas sus conquistas de su única intención, son ellas las que se ilusionan.

- Pero por suerte tu no eres así ¿no?

- Ya sabes que no – y le dio un beso en la cabeza… que bien le olía el pelo, a miel y camomila.

Thera se levantó de encima de Remus y le miró a los ojos, este se perdió en los ojos color marrón azulado de ella mientras ella hacía otro tanto con los ojos color miel de él. Y Thera se acercó a sus labios muy despacio con la intención de un beso que fue aceptado y bien aprovechado por Remus J Lupin, quien comenzaba a sentir algo que iba más allá de la fascinación por aquella chica. El beso aumentó de velocidad, se hico más profundo y acabó siendo cálido y sincero, tan y como había empezado.

- Remus…

- ¿Si? – respondió este suspirando

- Antes no estaba del todo segura porque ya hace mucho de tercero, pero estoy casi segura de poder afirmar que me estoy enamorando de ti Remus. – el aludido sonrió

- Pues yo, estoy descubriendo que eres una mujer mucho más apasionante de lo que imaginaba, y soy capaz de afirmar que estas haciendo surgir sensaciones y sentimientos que antes no conocía.

Y con miradas llenas de amor, y cariño volvieron a besarse una y otra vez, mientras un joven animago los veía desde la ventana de su cuarto en Gryffindor.

Sirius Black llevaba un cabreo encima de mil demonios, y necesitaba desquitarse con alguien, por suerte para él, una joven y atractiva Sisy corría hacia él con una grandísima sonrisa. Sirius la cogió y se la llevó a la sala de los menesteres, no era la primera vez que habían estado allí, cuando por fin la silueta de la puerta fue visible y esta se hizo sólida la abrió y empujo dentro a Sisy, que loca de pasión como estaba se dejo arrastrar por Sirius. La puerta desapareció detrás de él y cogió a Sisy del suelo mullido que llenaba una sala infinita con olor a vainilla y a coco y la estampó contra la pared. En esa posición comenzó a besarla con furia contenida, con deseo le arrancó besos voraces, desgarró su camisa con sus manos y los botones saltaron en todas las direcciones dejando visibles unos pechos perfectos, y lo suficientemente grandes como para que a Sirius le gustasen, terminó de arrancarle la camisa y le desabrochó el sujetador dejando sus pechos libres, entonces bajo hasta ellos y comenzó a morder y chupar sus pezones hasta enrojecerlos, mientras Sisy gritaba y gemía de placer, pronunciando el nombre de Siri entre jadeos una y otra vez y rogando que la hiciera suya de una vez

Remus y Thera se dirigían a la biblioteca para que ella pudiera ayudarle a él con pociones, se sonreían tímidamente e iban cogidos de la mano, como una pareja normal y corriente.

Sirius desgarró también el tanga que esta llevaba y lo tiró por la sala, la cogió en brazos, y sin preocuparse de si ella quería o no, le introdujo su pene hasta el fondo, mientras ella gritaba de satisfacción pidiendo más velocidad loca por el placer que le estaba dando Sirius Black, sintiéndose la mujer más afortunada de todo el colegio Hogwarts. Sirius terminó dentro de ella y cuando acabó la guió hasta su pene, aun erecto (n/A: es que este hombre es de los que duran, y duran, y duran…) y esta entendiendo las pretensiones de su Siri comenzó a chupársela como mejor sabía

Se sentaron en una de las mesas de la gran biblioteca y sacaron sus libros, ellos solían dar pociones juntos, así que además podría beneficiarse de su compañía en clase de pociones y aprender más de ella. Thera sacó su libro y comenzó a explicarle a Remus como se preparaba la poción que habían visto hacía pocos días, no sin antes darle un tierno beso en los labios y dedicarle una sonrisa llena de amor.

- Nena, trágatelo todo, todo – ordenó Sirius, porque eso no era una petición que pudiera denegar o aceptar, así Sisy le obedeció y se lo tragó todo… Sirius estaba exhausto, tenía la respiración muy alterada pero seguía sin estar satisfecho, quería más, mucho más – Sisy… ¿te apetece probar cosas nuevas? – Evidentemente la pregunta no era tal, sino más bien una realidad, esta vez a ella le dolería un poco más que la primera vez que lo hicieron, él pretendía darle por detrás, con una sonrisa pícara que decía mucho de lo que iba a disfrutar…

- Preciosa, tengo que irme ya, mañana nos vemos en la biblioteca ¿vale? Vendré a estudiar un poco más tarde de lo común, pero aquí estaré, a tu lado bombón. – Le dio un tierno beso en los labios y se marchó.

Remus Lupin ya comenzaba a estar muy nervioso, y aunque Thera había conseguido calmar al lobo que había dentro de él pidiendo ser liberado, ya no podía con sus nervios, así que fue a cenar, donde encontró a sus amigos que ya estaban acabando, sin que Sirius apareciera por ninguna parte. Él también cenó rápido y se fueron todos a la sala común de Gryffindor a que apareciera Sirius Black y que se hiciera un poco más tarde… Pero las horas pasaron y Sirius no apareció, James tenía claras sospechas de con quien estaba, mientras que Remus temblaba mirando por la ventana la luna llena que le hacía un poco más desdichado cada mes.

- No… no aguan…to más, tenemos… qu…que irnos – temblaba de pies a cabeza, la sala común ya hacía rato que se había quedado vacía, y Remus no podía más con el lobo que rugía en su interior.

- De acuerdo, vámonos sin Padfoot… - miró a Wormtail haciéndole saber, que no mencionara ni una vez lo sucedido, y este comprendió que Sirius no aparecería más en toda la noche que les quedaba.

Cogieron la capa del merodeador y salieron del castillo ocultos bajo ella con un Remus lleno de temblores. Wormtail se convirtió en rata y acciono la palanca de debajo del sauce boxeador y este se paralizó al momento, así pasaron por debajo de él mirando que no viniera nadie, ni que nadie los viera. La transformación esta vez fue más rápida de lo normal ya que el lobo estaba no solo impacientado por salir, sino que además estaba muy, muy enfadado con el perro que no estaba presente en esos momentos… lo cual le traería consecuencias muy próximas.

En la sala de los menesteres, había un Sirius dormido en esa cama que abarcaba toda la estancia con una mujer desnuda a su lado y que se abrazaba a él.

- Remus, vamos, hay que ir a la enfermería, antes de que todos despierten, vamos Remus… dormilón!!

- Mmmm déjame pesado… - susurro con voz pastosa

James insistió y movió a Remus, pero este no reaccionaba, pero Peter llegó con un baso de agua, y mojándose los dedos en él le fue tirando gotitas, hasta que Remus, harto y cabreado abrió los ojos, y pudieron llevárselo hasta la enfermería bajo la capa.

Sirius abría los ojos, aun medio dormido preguntándose la hora que sería ¿por qué aquella maldita sala no tenía reloj? Entonces aparecieron varios relojes, y este pudo ver la hora que era

- Mierda, joder, joder, joder, esto Moony no me lo perdona, soy un capullo, joder… ¿Cómo he sido capaz de hacerle eso a mi Moony? Me cago en la puta – dijo mirando a Sisy, que a pesar de los gritos que Sirius estaba dando, aun seguía dormida.

Sirius salió de allí pitando, buscando una buena escusa que ofrecerle a Remus, pero como no dijera que estaba muriéndose, nada serviría para calmar su mal humor. Se fue a la torre de Gryffindor y se duchó, cuando acabó fue corriendo a la enfermería, y allí estaba Remus y James y Peter hablando con él de lo mucho que les ha costado levantarle esa mañana

- Vaya Remus… hoy bienes más magullado de lo normal, querido – les interrumpió – ha habido una noche movidita ¿eh?

Puso la pomada en los lugares pertinentes, allí donde había heridas, que era casi todo el cuerpo y se fue a su despacho. Sirius aun seguía en la puerta sin atreverse a acercarse, pero por fin, se decidió a dar el primer paso, y luego el siguiente, y el siguiente…

- Largo – dijo Remus antes de que Sirius pudiera decir nada

- Déjame hablar por favor Remus…

- ¿Para qué? No quiero oír tus pobres escusas, ¿qué me vas a decir? ¿Qué te tiraste a Sisy y por eso no pudiste venir…? Desaparece de mi vista Black

- Remus… por favor…

- Vete – esta vez, no había enfado, solo indiferencia.

Sirius, le hizo caso, y se fue, sabiendo que no conseguiría nada, Remus era muy cabezota cuando quería o cuando se enfadaba, y él no podía haber hecho nada peor… se lo tendría merecido por idiota y desconsiderado.

Sisy estuvo acosando a Sirius los días siguientes, lo cual empeoró el humor de Remus con él, y además todos los días después de la comida se iba a la biblioteca con Thera a la que cada día quería muchísimo más…

Sirius por su parte no conseguía nada por parte de su amigo, este ni siquiera le miraba, estaba volviéndose loco… y sabía que había tenido toda la culpa él solo, así que tras mucho meditar, decidió cortar de raíz con el problema… ¿pero como?

Un día en la biblioteca después de la comida…

- Hola Remus… yo…

- Thera, cariño, ¿has oído algo?

- Yo…ee… - dijo mirando a uno y otro sin saber que decir

- No, como suponía, pues como te iba diciendo…

Sirius no dejaba de llevarse desplantes de Remus, allá donde fuera, y nunca lo tenía al alcance, en todas las clases que coincidían con los Slytherin él se sentaba en el puesto de Sisy, quedando junto con Thera, y Sisy se podía con Sirius para gran desgracia del joven que pasaba toda la clase con sonrisa estúpida y abrazada a su brazo sin intenciones soltarle.

Una tarde en la que ya estaba muy enfadado, pues además en el entrenamiento le había ido fatal, hasta tal punto que James le echó la bronca, después de haber hablado también con él respecto al asunto de Remus, y de haberle dado la razón al licántropo cosa que esperaba…

- Siri, amor mío ¿Cómo te encuentras? Te veo radiante

- Sisy… tenemos que hablar…

- Claro cielito, ¿que ocurre?

- Te acuerdas que al principio te dije que solo te quería para sexo ¿verdad que si?

- Hay cielito mío, ¿quieres proponerme matrimonio? Somos un poco jóvenes, pero en cuanto terminemos en el colegio podemos casarnos y tener una familia, he pensado que este verano podría conocer a tus padres, y tú a los míos... y… hay que contenta Siri que me has puesto – y se puso de puntillas para darle un beso en los labios que este no correspondió. - ¿Qué te pasa Siri?

- Verás, no me has dejado hablar… Sisy, lo nuestro se ha acabado, no quiero seguir contigo.

- ¿Pero qué dices Siri? ¿Tienes fiebre pichoncito mío? Yo soy la única mujer que ha conseguido que te enamores de ella… no puedes dejarme ahora que lo nuestro es perfecto

- Si, Sisy, si puedo, y de hecho es lo que hago, lo siento.

Con esto se fue dejándola en mitad de un corredor mientras él iba en dirección a la torre Gryffindor…

- No Siri… tu me quieres, tu a mi me amas… no me vas a dejar así después de todo lo que te he dado, mi virginidad tiene un precio Siri, yo tengo un precio… y no me puedes tirar a la basura como has hecho con las demás, voy a conseguir que me ames, quieras o no, querido Siri, voy a hacer que me ames con locura!!

_**Continuará…**_

_**Millones de disculpas a todos… no merezco perdón, lo sé, lo sé, solo puedo echarle la culpa a los estudios… y se que no es suficiente, voy a intentar actualizar más a menudo, pero no se si lo conseguiré. Como habéis visto he dejado un resumen de los capítulos anteriores, se que muchos ya ni os acordareis de lo que pasó, podéis leerlos de nuevo o bastaros con mi resumen… Por favor… dejarme reviews!! ¿Teníais ganas de un lemon? Ahí lo tenéis jajajaj aunque creo que a muchos/as de vosotros/as no os va a gustar xD pero bueno, ahí queda. Un beso, y gracias a todos por seguir leyéndome. Número de palabras 5.731.**_

_**FreeDom**_


	6. VI Agua pasada no mueve molino

_¿Tan mala he sido que no me habéis querido dejar ningún Review alguna de las 23 entradas que ha habido? Eso se llama crueldad, se que he tardado… pero no es justo, que me ponen muy contenta… POR FAVOR, REVIEWS jupeeeee xD  
No pasa nada pero... porfi... quero reviews!!_

_Cometí un error…_

_¿Nunca os ha pasado eso de cometer errores y daros cuenta más tarde? Pues en el primer capítulo bajo la tormenta tuvieron que volver a los terrenos a por la capa y el mapa del merodeador… casualmente aun no lo ha creado James, está en ello, perdón.  
__El mapa del merodeador no está hecho, ¿de acuerdo? James esta en ello… lapsus. xD_

_En capítulos anteriores…_

_Cuando tenían 4 años hicieron una promesa de amor, hoy ya no lo recuerdan, un sueño les ha hecho volver a vivir aquello, y mientras que no le dan importancia este sueño se hace más constante, más vívido y más preocupante. Sirius empieza a salir con Sisy para olvidarse de Remus, y este triste entra en estado anímico, ir solo a todas partes hace que Lucios le ataque sexualmente, pero escapa a tiempo. Las cosas empeoran cuando Sirius no se presenta en luna llena para acompañarle y pasa esa noche con Sisy entre las sabanas. Remus comienza a salir con Thera y no se lo perdona, también convence a Lily para que le de una oportunidad a James._

_Nuevo en mis capítulos…_

_Hay canciones que me inspiran para escribir, no por la letra, quizá solo por el ritmo, las de este capítulo son: (mi consejo es que cuando os avise pongáis una y sigáis leyendo, cuando yo os avise cambiadla a la siguiente, es posible que tengáis que volverla a poner en marcha a mitad de lo que leéis, hacedlo, podéis buscarla en you tube, no os arrepentiréis) ¿vale?_

_Costume makes the clown – Shakira  
__En tus pupilas – Shakira o Something – Shakira  
__How to save a life – The fray  
__Advertising space – Robie Williams_

* * *

**VI**

**Agua pasada no mueve molino**

Sirius se sentía… como decirlo… ¿libre? Flotaba y estaba feliz, feliz de no tener que ver más a esa estúpida y empalagosa de Sisy… aunque reconocía que no lo había hecho nada bien… hacía un par de noches que se la había tirado… pero bueno, que mas da, estaba advertida ¿no? Él ya se lo dijo antes de empezar con ella, le dijo qué quería y que no duraría demasiado su relación con ella… si, lo sabía… además… no había sido brusco… y ella se estaba poniendo muy, muy pesada… él también tenía que respirar.

Remus en otra parte del castillo, en la biblioteca, estaba con una mujer que le hacía sentirse muy bien consigo mismo, era atenta, le escuchaba, también era comprensiva… aunque tampoco había tenido ninguna discusión con ella para comprobar que tenía un humor agrio…

- Remus… - el aludido levantó la cabeza de su trabajo

- Dime cielo

- Es que verás… tú y yo nos queremos – Remus asintió y frunció el entrecejo, ¿a dónde quería llegar? – ¿que pasa si algún día dejo de quererte?

- ¿Ya no me quieres?

- No, quiero decir, si… no es eso

- Thera, mírame – esta levantó su mirada y la dirigió a sus ojos – Te refieres a la forma en la que reaccionaría ¿verdad? – Ella asintió bajando la vista de nuevo.

- Pero yo te sigo queriendo, mucho… solo es una pregunta.

- Bueno, pues lo aceptaría, imagino que te daría un beso en la mejilla y que no pasaría nada más… lo entendería, el amor no dura para siempre… por eso hay que aprovecharlo mientras se tiene. ¿Y tú, que harías?

- Pues… depende de cuanto te quisiera en ese momento, quizá te sonrío y no pasa nada, como que quizá pillo un rebote y to te dirijo más la palabra… depende también de qué hayamos hecho. – Remus se puso rojo como un tomate.

- Emm… todo a su tiempo, no hay que correr sin antes aprender a caminar – y le dio un beso en los labios – de momento así estamos muy bien, me contento con poderte besar.

- Yo también – le sonrió

Al cabo de unos minutos, quizá una hora, a su lado el tiempo pasaba rápido… a saber cuanto habría pasado desde la comida.

- Yo me tengo que ir, Remus, he quedado con Severus y con Sisy… y quizá Lily también viene, no lo se.

- Que te lo pases bien preciosa, dame un beso antes de irte – ella se agachó, pues ya estaba de pie, y rozó sus labios con los suyos.

Sirius estaba entrando en esos momentos a la biblioteca, y se molestó por verlos así, pero no pasó del umbral.

Thera al irse paso por su lado y le saludó

- Hola Black

- Thera… espera, quiero hablar contigo – y salió de la biblioteca siguiéndola hacia las mazmorras del castillo.

- ¿Qué ocurre Sirius? – le picaba la mosca, quería saber porque Remus estaba tan enfadado con él, cosa que este no le había contado, ya que implicaba desvelar su secreto.

- Es Remus… ¿tu cómo dirías de enfadado que esta del 1 al 10?

- Pues… ¿9? No se… tu conoces más a Remus que yo, eres su amigo, pero Sirius, si de verdad le quieres y sientes un afecto por él… no deberías dejar que este enfado durara mucho, mira, yo no se las razones, y tampoco le conozco tanto como tu, pero Remus es una buena persona, si lo haces bien, te perdonará.

- Muchas gracias Thera – esta siguió con su camino sin decir nada más y se oyeron sus pasos resonar por la entrada a las mazmorras.

(- Joder… es muy buena, no se como Remus ha podido encontrar a una Slytherin que tenga, no se si buen corazón… pero que sea así con los demás… maldito Remus… y joder, puta Thera… no debería ser tan perfecta… es la más adecuada para Remus, incluso más que yo… mierda ¡!)

- Hola chicos – dijo Lily en mitad de los terrenos de Hogwarts

- Hola Evans – murmuró Severus por lo bajo, Thera le sonrió y Sisy ni siquiera la miró, tenía el rímel un poco corrido e intentaba arreglárselo con un espejito que le susurraba que era preciosa e inteligente. Lily mirando a Sisy preguntó:

- ¿Qué le ha pasado?

- Pues que el idiota de Sirius la ha dejado… - contestó Severus, Sisy que le oyó decirlo comenzó a llorar de nuevo mientras su espejo intentaba consolarla, esta cabreada lo tiró al fondo del lago.

Lily fue a abrazar a su amiga que parecía muy desconsolada mientras los otros dos, solo la miraban con pena.

- Déjame Lily… apártate sangre sucia!

Lily por una parte comprendió que la llamara así, ella la había advertido, le había dicho lo que pasaría y había acabado teniendo razón, Sisy estaba molesta por ese hecho, pero es que además era consciente de que el chico que le gustaba a Lily estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella desde siempre, y eso la irritaba, pero no por ese hecho era justo que la insultara de esa forma, así que le dio un tortazo, Sisy se puso a llorar más fuerte sujetándose la parte de la cara que ahora estaba roja como un tomate, Lily no había contenido sus fuerzas y le había dado con ganas, porque lo merecía, así, se levantó del suelo y se fue corriendo a saber a que parte del colegio, mientras Lily se sentaba donde antes de levantarse. Ni Thera ni Severus se habían impresionado por su reacción, estaban igual que antes.

- Menos mal que ya no se la escucha – murmuró Severus

- Creo que me he pasado

- Lily, no seas tonta, no te has pasado, yo le habría lanzado un conjuro para que le salieran granos por la cara… lo tuyo se le irá en un par de horas… lo mío habría tardado semanas – Lily le sonrió, había conseguido calmarla. – Oye Lily… ¿has hablado con Remus? - ella entendió por donde se dirigía la pregunta.

- ¿Te refieres a lo vuestro? – Thera asintió – Si, hable con él el primer día que quedasteis, después de que volviera de la biblioteca, hace un poco de eso, pero me comentó que eras muy agradable y muy inteligente, además de guapa, y que quería darse una oportunidad contigo – es probable que Lily empacara un poco lo que Remus dijo, porque en realidad no dijo tanto, pero se le notaba en los ojos.

- ¿Y tu le ves enamorado?

- Pues… se le ve muy contento, como si el estar contigo le hiciera engordar, ya sabes que llevaba bastante tiempo un poco desnutrido e iba por ahí con la cabeza gacha… ahora no y creo que eso ha sido gracias a ti.

- Oye… ¿y sabes que le pasa con Sirius?

- Pues no tengo ni idea, pero estoy segura de que, que haya estado así ha sido culpa suya, y por como se sigue comportando, aun no ha tenido el suficiente valor de disculparse.

- Que va, Lily, te equivocas. De hecho lo ha intentado un montón de veces, y casi siempre estaba yo delante, pero Remus le ha ignorado o ni siquiera se ha molestado en mirarle… por eso me pica la curiosidad por saber que ha pasado, porque además Remus no dice nada al respecto, y yo no quiero acosarlo preguntándole.

- Haces bien, mira, si quiere decírtelo, ya te lo contará el mismo.

- ¿Tu que opinas Severus? – dijo buscando otra opinión

- Lo mismo que Evans

Tras unos minutos de silencio

- ¿Sabéis? He pensado en regalarle un colgante de plata… ¿Qué os parece la idea?

- Yo se lo regalaría de oro… ya sabes Remus es rubio con ojos así dorados… le sentará mejor de oro

- Umm… tienes razón Lily... Oye, y a ti ¿Cómo te va con James?

- Pues… la verdad no se que decirte, he decidido darle una oportunidad, pero aun no ha dicho nada.

- Quizá ya se ha cansado de esperarte Evans

- Se que he estado muy insolente con él… pero no se

- Quizá no sabe que ofrecerte, te ha ofrecido hacer tantas cosas que al final no se le va a ocurrir nada…

- Evans… ¿por que no le preguntas tu a él?

- Es una opción… pero no se… me lo pensaré.

_(n/A: Poned ya la primera canción, Costume makes the clown – Shakira)  
_En otra parte del castillo había alguien triste, muy triste al que todo se le venía encima… y pensaba… ¿Qué podía hacer? Si amaba a un hombre que no le correspondía, y es que lo hacía todo mal, todo le salía al revés, no le extrañaba que Remus estuviera así con él. Se apoyó contra la pared de la habitación de la torre de Gryffindor, estaba junto a su cama, y miró al techo, respiró hondo… no podía seguir así, no podía dejar que no llegara a más… una cosa es que amara a Moony y otra que perdiera la oportunidad de ser su amigo, que perdiera eso que le quedaba de él. Iba a pedirle disculpas, e iba a hacerlo ya.

Con esa decisión tan marcada bajó las escaleras que unían la habitación con la sala común y salió por el retrato directo a la biblioteca, sabía que allí estaría, y deseaba tenerlo entre sus brazos, solo quería un abrazo de él, solo quería olerle el pelo y decirle que era la mejor persona que había conocido nunca, y… y que lo sentía.

Ya estaba enfrente de la puerta, ahora tenía que cruzarla… y cogerle del brazo y llevárselo a un lugar donde pudiera hablar con él. Entró dentro mientras expulsaba el aire por sus fosas nasales, esto le iba a costar, y puede que no solo voluntad sino un buen moratón. Miró por la sala, y allí no estaba Remus… ¿Dónde?

Siguió buscándole por el castillo, tenía que encontrarlo maldita sea, y tenía que encontrarlo ya… fue entonces cuando lo vio, iba hacia alguna parte, con su mochila colgada, no importaba a donde, no llegaría.

- ¡Remus! – gritó y corrió para alcanzarle. Este pensó en salir corriendo, pero no llegaría a ninguna parte, no solo porque Sirius corría más que él, sino porque al final tendría que enfrentarse a él, así que se giró y lo miró a los ojos, respiró hondo. – Ven conmigo

Sirius le cogió del codo y lo arrastró a la torre de Gryffindor, cuando llegaron a su sala común lo llevó arriba, al cuarto de los chicos, cuando estuvo allí, con su varita cerro la puerta para que nadie pudiera abrirla y lanzó un conjuro silenciador en todo el cuarto para que nadie pudiera escucharlos, ya preveía que Remus iba a chillar y mucho. Ahora lo tenía delante, aun con la mochila colgada del hombro y muy quieto, mirándole, esperando a que dijera lo que tenía que decir.

- Remus yo… - este solo lo miró, Sirius se acercó a él y este retrocedió – Remus, por favor… - dio otro paso hacia él, y este volvió a retroceder mirándole con odio, ahora tenía la pared detrás, ya no podría retroceder más – perdóname, Remus perdóname por favor, por favor – dio otro paso más, quería abrazarlo

- ¿Qué sientes Sirius?

- Todo, todo lo que he hecho mal, por favor – estaba siendo torturado y sus ojos lo demostraban

- ¿Qué ha sido Sirius? ¡Dilo! – (n/A: si es tonto, quiere oírlo)

- Dejar de presarte atención y dedicarle ese tiempo a Sisy, para mi eres muchísimo más importante que ella.

- ¿Ya esta?

- No, también… no haber ido a la casa de los gritos

- ¿Qué escusa hay para eso?

- Ninguna, no tengo ninguna escusa – dijo mirando al suelo

- Dime Sirius Black – (- no se le ha pasado el enfado, ¿Qué mas puedo hacer? joder) - ¿Tan poco te importo? – Sirius se quedó de piedra, y mudo - ¿Eh? - insistió

- Remus… no seas absurdo, me importas

- Claro, sirvo para entretenerte cuando te aburres, y para hacerte los deberes… soy muy útil.

- Remus – el pecho le apretaba, se quedaba sin aire – yo… Remus yo… - iba a decirle que le quería, lo iba a hacer – yo… Remus me importas muchísimo, Remus, por favor - ¿por qué no lo había hecho? Y sin querer le cayó una lágrima, estaba sufriendo mucho, Remus no tenía ni idea de cuanto le importaba de verdad, le importaba mucho, deseó besarle, así como estaba sin poder escaparse, deseó besarle y que contestara a su beso, pero no lo hizo, no.

Remus soltó su mochila y tiró el libro que llevaba en su mano a la cama más cercana, era una invitación.

Sirius sonrió y fue corriendo a abrazarle, lo cogió y lo apretó con fuerza para que no escapara, y olió su pelo y su perfume, era tan pequeño y delicado, su corazón latió con fuerza y presionó contra su pecho, su estomago se encogió y se le puso piel de gallina, tenía a su Remus entre los brazos, lo tenía muy cerca de él, tanto que notaba su calor, y su respiración en la oreja. Poco a poco se fueron separando, y cuando estaban a poca distancia los labios de uno y de otro, se miraron a los ojos, había algo, una electricidad, un impulso que les obligaba a acercarse, había algo que le estaba atrayendo a Remus y a este a Sirius. Notaba el dulce aroma a chocolate de Remus, lo respiraba, lo notaba caliente, ¿sus labios sabrían igual? Remus también notaba ese aroma a café que desprendía Sirius, y se estaba volviendo loco, se acercaron más sin poder contenerse, querían oler mejor ese aroma, después Remus se separó de él.

Sirius tenía las pupilas dilatadas y respiraba entrecortadamente, igual que Remus que seguía en la pared, y Sirius volvió a acercarse, y le dio un beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de los labios, casi rozó la comisura, y de nuevo la electricidad les inundó, Sirius aprovechando la cercanía le susurró al oído:

- Gracias por todo lobito – un escalofrío recorrió a Remus por la espalda y le erizó el vello.

Los dos respiraron más tranquilos cuando Sirius decidió separarse de él y dejar que corriese el aire, Sirius, de espaldas a la puerta deshizo el hechizo que había echado para que nadie les molestase sin mirar a ella, solo miraba a Remus a los ojos. Este se agachó cogió su mochila colgándosela del hombro y recogió el libro que había tirado a una cama, y se fue de allí lo más rápido que pudo.

_(n/A: pon la segunda canción en tus pupilas – Shakira)_

Cuando Remus pasó por el retrato de la Señora Gorda se apoyó en la pared y resopló… ¿Qué había pasado en esa habitación? ¿Sirius también había notado esa electricidad? ¿Y el impulso de besarlo? Menos mal que se había alejado antes de que pudiera arrepentirse, no quería tener que pedir disculpas por darle un beso apasionado… pero ¿Y Sirius y su beso? Se tocó la zona que este había besado de su cara, la comisura de sus labios, casi sus labios, ¿era consciente de lo cerca que había estado de besarle? Aun estaba húmedo, como eso siguiera así se iba a volver loco, muy, muy loco, eso no se lo hacía sentir Thera… ¿qué demonios estaba pasándole? Hacía muchísimo tiempo que se despertaba empapado por el maldito sueño, hacía mucho que no dormía bien, ya no era como antes, algo había cambiado en él, pero ¿el qué? Sirius tenía defectos, muchos defectos pero había algo en él que lo llamaba a gritos, que le impulsaba a acercarse más, mucho, muchísimo más, no era su físico lo que le llamaba, no era una reacción hecha con la mente, iba más allá de eso, era… un fuerza extraña, muy rara y cuando le miraba un soplo de aire caliente llegaba a su cuello, y le hacía sentirse, distinto, se le encogía el estomago, y quedaba cautivado en su mirada, era especial, era un sentimiento único. Entre lo mundano y lo sagrado, especial.

Decidió seguir caminando y se fue a la biblioteca, necesitaba distracción, mucha distracción. Cuando llegó se sentó en una se las mesas y abrió el libro que llevaba en las manos, ya no recordaba cual era, tampoco importaba, y se puso a leer, pero algo vino a su mente, ese beso caliente, su piel, sus dientes blancos, esos labios y esos ojos que lo miraban con deseo… así pasó la tarde, con un calor desquiciante y sin poder pasar del primer párrafo.

_(n/A: cambia la canción a How to sabe a life – The fray)_

En la habitación donde habían estado, había un Sirius sentado en el suelo con las piernas muy juntas de su pecho pensando el Remus, le dolía el pecho, ya admitía, sabía y comprendía que estaba muy enamorado de Remus, que daría la vida por pasar cinco minutos más con él, y que lo daría todo por que este le amara, estaba perdiendo la cabeza por el joven Remus, ahora ya estaba totalmente seguro de sus sentimientos, y de nuevo pensó en el beso, le dio una punzada en el pecho, pero no por ello dejó de recordar ese olor a chocolate que desprendía su aliento, en esos ojos que desprendían pasión y en esa electricidad que le embargó cuando lo tuvo cerca, ¿por qué todo era tan difícil? Ahora que lo había entendido todo y que ya había luz en su cerebro sabía que quería pasar todas las noches de luna llena a su lado, y que quería estar su vida entera dándole todos los caprichos que necesitara, como antes, con su niño inocente, quería darle chocolate por las noches, abrazarle y darle de comer, quería sentarse a su lado durante el desayuno, y quería mirarle dormir por las noches, quería arroparlo cuando hiciera frio, quería escuchar su risa y también oír como le explicaba las asignaturas, también cuando le echaba la bronca por no haber hecho aun el trabajo que habían mandado los profesores, quería ver brillar su pelo a la luz del sol, pero lo que más quería era escuchar "te quiero" de sus labios, quería que le salvara la vida con dos palabras.

_(n/A: cambia la canción a Advertising space – Robie Williams)_

En el cuarto de las mujeres de las mazmorras había una mujer, en su cama, con el dosel corrido que pensaba en Sirius y que intentaba acordarse de todos los momentos que habían pasado juntos, ya fueran bien o mal, intentando no pensar en el último momento en el que había estado con él, y recordó también sus noches juntos, recordó cuando ella le decía que le quería y él la miraba y le sonreía, y como creyó que de verdad le amaba y que sentía algo por ella que pasaba de la atracción, pero la había engañado, y no entendía bien por qué, si de verdad solo quería acostarse con ella, porque no había sido la primera noche y punto… quizá Sirius no merecía tanto la pena como ella se pensaba, quizá hubiera alguien mejor para ella, que la pudiera entender y que supiera apreciarla, sabía que no era muy lista, vale, era cierto aunque le molestase admitirlo, quizá Sirius buscara a alguien que tuviera más que cuerpo, se arrepintió de no haberse fijado más en Remus que en Sirius, lo de este solo era físico, y es que, ¿a qué mujer no se le caían las bragas por Sirius Black? ¿Pero ella de verdad estaba enamorada? Es muy probable que solo estuviese dolida por como había acabado todo, porque pensaba que iba a ser diferente y no había sido así… pero Remus estaba con Thera, quizá debiera intentarlo, quizá él si que era capaz de atenderla y de darle un beso en la mejilla y después susurrarle al oído "te quiero" y no basarse en tocarle el culo o desnudarla el primer día, pero estaba con Thera, Thera, Thera, ella tenía que estar en medio, esa mujer tan fría y que demostraba siempre abiertamente que le caía mal, ¿cómo Remus podía aguantar a ese témpano de hielo? Ella era mejor, era más cariñosa, puede que no fuera lista, pero lo haría por él… que ocurriría si cambiaba lo suficiente como para que le prestara atención, o si iba y se lo decía ¿cómo reaccionaría? Quizá la trataba mal, como todos, quizá se reía de ella como hacía Severus… quizá intentaba estar a su lado como hacía la tonta de Lily, tendría que conseguir que ella la ayudara con lo de Remus, con ese joven de mirada cálida, mente despierta y un corazón de oro… alguien habría en el mundo que fuera capaz de darle lo que necesitaba ¿no?  
Se levantó de la cama y pensó que era hora de cambiar las cosas, que era el momento de que todo, todo, todo, cambiara y de forma definitiva, que Remus se enamorara de ella, o que Sirius enloqueciera por su cuerpo, una de dos, solo habían esas dos opciones en su mente, salió de la habitación preparada para cambiar su vida y caminó por los pasillos de las mazmorras en penumbra, despacio, muy despacio... tocando las paredes... sientiendo la textura, su frio. Pensó en Sirius, Remus... y en ella... las cosas tenían que cambiar, lo necesitaba.

**Continuará…**

_Este capítulo ha sido más corto, lo se, lo se… pero tampoco tenía mucho tema destinado a este capítulo, es decir, yo ya tengo hasta el capítulo 11 o 12 lo que va a haber en cada uno, y yo voy escribiendo, y lo alargo lo que puedo pero no voy a adelantar cosas que se quedan en el capítulo siguiente, no, no, no._

_¿Qué os ha parecido lo de la música? Hay una posibilidad de que escriba ahí las canciones, pero es que es mejor que las escuchéis que, que las leáis al menos es lo que yo creo. Que sepáis que yo escribo esas partes escuchando esas canciones, por cierto, hay varias personas que no soportan a Sisy y que la ven como a la ricitos de oro de amor en luna llena, acabo de mostrar su verdadero ser, una mujer que sabe de sus defectos, que siente y que es capaz de querer, que de verdad se había enamorado y que lo único que quiere es que alguien pueda amarla… ¿Qué me decís de eso?_

_Aquí lo dejo, y hasta el próximo domingo con mi próxima actualización, un beso enorme a todos, y por favor, dejadme Reviews, que me gustan mucho._

_4.107 palabras. Oskie_

_Capítulo emotivo_

_FreeDom_

_Antes de despedirme, quiero recomendaros una historia, entrad en los reviews de este fic, y buscad el nombre de Helen Black Potter entrad en su profile (si dais en su nombre apareceréis ahí) y buscáis una historia que se llama "Y solo por una Gripe" no podéis perdérosla, un beso guapa por la mejor historia que he leído._


End file.
